Lost But Not Forgotten
by Prime Revolver
Summary: [Cybertron]Has Prime lost Art once again? Artemis is struggling to figure out what is truth and a lie. Then comes Megatron. The chess game is in play and Megatron is winning this one. The first scheme net has been tossed. But who all is playing?
1. pro: Ballroom Adversity p1

Prologue: Ballroom Adversity p1

_"The experiences of human horrors are frequently accompanied by hope." _-Johann Dietrich Warner

----

(Pre Cybertron)

The large ballroom was beautifully lit. The decorations littered the walls and the edges of the room were the walls meet the arches of the glass dome to the Iacon Ballroom. The decorations weren't over aggressive, the Autobot supreme commander made sure of that. As for the crowd, they couldn't have been more perfect, the soft chatter stayed at a soft spoken level. The guests were many without being too many; they enjoyed each other's conversation and company as the soft sound of a Cybertronian classic played in the background.

The glass dome seemed to glow. The beams that connected the impact resistant glass seemed to glow a blue hue. Beyond the borders of the glass the sky that held two of Cybertron's moons that always had kept vigil overhead seemed to glow just of this momentous occasion.

Peacekeepers, negotiators, unit commanders, not only Transformers from around Cybertron but also aliens that allied with the Autobot's. They were celebrating nearly five Earth years of peace. All through out the room Transformers and aliens were talking; everything was perfect.

Lining the east wall were seven chairs that looked almost like thrones. The middle chair was the largest of six others. Just above its back held a golden Autobot emblem proudly. Only two Transformers sat on the left. The one on the farthest left was a mostly hunter green, with tan trim; his red optics glowed while he looked over the ballroom.

A chair down from the green warrior sat a red, blue, and white roughly the same height. Instead of a left hand he had what looked like a wielder that could convert into a gun. Just like his company a seat down, he looked over the ballroom and its guests, his red visor glowed also just over his goldish colored faceplate. He was clearly a medic.

On the right of the largest chair sat the lone structure of a yellow and tan mech. Unlike his companies he appeared to be older than the two. The others occupants of the chairs were either not here yet or were out amongst the crowd enjoying themselves. Landmine, the yellow Autobot turned his attention toward an approaching figure coming from his left. It was a tall large red, blue, and silver Autobot wearing the traditional Autobot's cloak on his shoulders that was always worn on occasions like this.

Landmine smiled, he knew how much the newcomer hated to wear that cloak. He always complained that it got in the way, made him stand out even more, and made him feel as if he was intentionally making himself look superior to the others. He always said that every living Transformers were equal despite the rank but something's were required, _traditionally_.

The war vet looked toward the newcomers side, walking on his right side away from the view from the crowd almost protectively under the cape walked a small, slightly dark red, blue, and silver little bot that only came up to the capped Autobot's mid thigh. It ceased to amaze anyone of how much the sparkling looked like his secondary creator.

"I didn't know ya were goin' to bring him Prime." The said bot seemed to ignore the elder but he wasn't. A small smile had crossed his blue faceplate.

"My little bot got better faster than I thought he would, which I think Primus for, so I decided he could come along." Landmine let out a small chuckle as he watched Optimus Prime lift the miniature bot up into his caring arms. Turning around and seating in the middle chair the little sparkling let out a giggle as Prime picked him up and sat him on his fathers lap. Prime couldn't help but let out a laugh himself.

"So how is the little guy doing anyway?" asked Landmine

"Better that he was. Thank the Matrix."

The little bot started giggling as his secondary creator started to rub his small head with his larger black and blue hand. Suddenly Primes attention turned to someone approaching in front of them.

"Hey ya brought Art!" using the little bot's nickname

The Transformer was a hunter green flyer with a pair of large wings seating on his shoulders, a white facemask, and a red cheerfully glowing visor covering his optics.

"Uncle Jetfire!" cooed Art saying the said bot's name clear as a bell

Jetfire leaned forward and put his own hand on top of the small bot's head similar to Prime. Try as he might Jetfire couldn't hold back a laugh.

"Yeah it's me. I'm glad to see ya up and about my little mate" in his accented voice

Art, or Artemis as his real name, had been kept secret from society unlit recently. Art ever since creation had been a sickly little bot and fragile. He wasn't clumsy or accident-prone he was just too fragile and easily conducted viruses. This had made his father, Optimus Prime, very cautious with his son. The only two bot's he truly trusted with his only child was RedAlert and Jetfire. Both Jetfire and Optimus were long time friends and Jet's had been there since the beginning beside the Prime. Hint why Art had called him 'Uncle Jetfire'.

Prime was treasuring this moment. This had been the best Art had been in a while (health wise) and so full of energy just like a sparkling his age was suppose to be; he didn't want to let this moment go.

Prime watched Jetfire take his seat at his left side from the corner of his golden optics then turned his attention to his son who was looking out over the crowd awed at all he beings. His large two different colored optics taking in everything. His left was gold and the right was blue, which was just like his mothers.

For a while both Art and himself looked out over the crowd but both were looking for something entirely different. Art was looking out of curiosity; Prime was looking out for irregularities within the crowd that could threaten his son, himself, his men, or any innocent guests.

This came from years of fighting in a war.

After a few more moments two more Autobot's came forth. A light blue one with a yellow overhead visor, whose alt. was a slick sports car. He was young at that. The second bot, a slightly darker blue bot with two yellow circles over his dark visor that covered his optics.

That was Primes cue. Standing up he sat his son in his seat behind him and took a step forward not wanting to let his guard down to leave his son vulnerable even if he had the Autobot elite now on either side of himself and Art. It was an over protective father thing. A small Autobot came forward and offered the leader a wine shaped glass half way filled with brightly glowing yellow energon.

Activating a device somewhere in his throat he looked out over his guests "Transformers, and prestige guests" pausing to let the crowd to silence "I'd like to thank you and welcome you here for this momentous occasion celebrating nearly five vorns of peace here on Cybertron" raising his glass and his voice ever so slightly "To peace and many more years of it to come!" smiling he raised the glass to the domed ceiling in a toast.

"TO PEACE!" chorused the crowd

Putting the glass to his mouth he took a large gulp of the yellow energon. He then went back to his throne and to his waiting son who was seating on the edge of the large chair swinging his feet as they swing back and forth.

Looking up Art grinned showing his white dental plates. Prime let out a small laugh as he picked up his son.

"Demority?[1" as Prime and himself sat down

"Hmm?"

"I don't get it. What did ya mean, what ya just said?" Prime raised an optic ridge. He really hadn't thought that his son had really been listening but he was just been proven wrong.

"Art." Looking in to the sparklings duo optics "Cybertron hasn't always been as peaceful as it is now. We are celebrating five vorns of peace now."

Prime looked into his sparklings gold and baby blue optics. The gold resembling his own and the blue resembling his deceased mother. Art had absorbed everything that his father had said as he always did.

"Oh" he simply said not getting it and getting it at the same time.

Putting his hand on Art's head again "You'll understand someday" pulling his son close

A little while later as sometime had past before he looked back down as his son and noticed that he was looking up, up past the glass dome at the Cybertron sky with the utmost curiosity. Looking up himself he noticed that a few stars littered the dark sky. This was a very rare occasion indeed.

The Autobot's in the chairs that lined the east wall enjoyed each other's company. Hotshot, the light blue sports car had left for a while then returned. They talked about Artemis, their current lives and each other, they even argued now and again but it some how always ended in a laugh between them.

Prime who was currently talking to Jetfire and Landmine when he heard his son yawn abruptly and looked down. Art who hadn't noticed his fathers gaze but looked up after a second or two later feeling a pair of golden optics looking down on him, upside down.

"You alright Art?"

The little bot grinned innocently thinking that Prime looked funny upside down and nodded. Suddenly the large room echoed with a loud slam of doors. Prime shot his head up toward the sound of the slamming doors. Art let out a frightened gasp and jumped in his fathers lap. Adjacent to the throne the large ancient styled doors were wide open. The guards that were to the doors were struggling with a mid height Transformer his body black and green, his optics blazing red.

Prime grabbed Art and handed him to Jetfire for safe keeping "What is the meaning of this!?" boomed Prime getting everyone's attention.

The crowd had long since silenced at the fierce bellow of the Autobot supreme commander.

"I have a message for the supreme commander of the Autobot army!" yelled the intruder threw the struggling with the guards.

"Take him to the brig! I'll deal with him latter" sternly and with anger

Before the guards realized what happened one of their own found him self flying across the room and sliding to a stop by the door, a large dent in his abdomen.

"He said he's coming back!" the intruder spat "He knows your weakness and will displiot it! The war has only been stalled, it will began again!" Prime silently whispered a name he wished never to utter again to himself

The six other Autobot's were standing up in front of the chairs, their faces nothing but surprise, grimace, and anger. Prime, of all, was furious and embarrassed but he was trying his best to hold himself back. Jetfire kept Artemis safely behind him.

"Get him out of here, NOW!!" bellowed Optimus Prime to the now four guards.

With a large struggle the guards finally got the intruder out of the ballroom. Prime watched the double doors shoot behind them then turned toward Jetfire but not really toward him but his son. Jetfire side stepped out of the way quickly of the infuriated Prime and let him retrieve his son.

Prime and Jetfire looked down at the boy who was leaning on the back of the chair his legs up to his chest and his chin on his knees, looking down at his feet almost frightened like.

"Artemis come on," said Prime lifting up his son holding him tight but not to tight and they made their departure without a word more.

---

_Demority: Cybertronian for father or daddy_

Transformers and all related chars(s) belong to HasTak

Except Artemis (Art) and the plot and I guess the Iacon ballroom. –shrugs-


	2. pro: Ballroom Adversity p2

Prologue: Ballroom Adversity p2

_"If there is to be trouble let it be in my day so that my children can live in peace."_- Thomas Payne

---

(Pre Cybertron)

The large hallways that lead to the personal quarters were abandoned. The hard clacking of Optimus Prime's heavy metal boots echoed through the halls and bounced off the walls. Finally looking down at his precious cargo that was held securely in his grasp. Art had his head down on his father's glass chest and he left arm and hand close to his face hiding it from his fathers view.

The Autobot commander really hadn't thought about it yet but in his rare spikes of anger and frustration he could be a menacing figure particularly to a small bot like Artemis. Thinking back Prime couldn't recall a time when he had to use his stance and power in front of his son. Artemis had seen how 'frightening' his secondary creator could be, _unintentionally_.

Mentally sighing as he came up on their occasionally shared quarters, Prime punched in the code in to unlock the door. The door silently opened and Prime walked inside letting the door shut behind him. He walked over to the large couch and sat Art down then went back to the door. Pressing in a sequence of codes within seconds two more doors came down and with a soft click the door locked in place.

Taking a deep breath through his vents and letting it out, Prime turned back to Art who was still seating on the couch quietly. The small bot was leaning on the back of the couch looking down at his feet a blank look on his young smooth faceplate.

Coming to stand in front of the couch Prime knelled down on one knee to get optic level with Artemis the best he could. He stretched out his arm and sat his large blue/black hand on the small bots shoulder.

"Art look at me" taking the boys chin in his hand

Artemis raised his gaze slowly up to meet his fathers gold optics. Prime knew his son was upset possibly about what happened earlier.

Looking his son in his gold and blue optics "I upset you didn't I Art?"

In simple reply Art shuck his head left to right but Prime knew others wise; he knew the boy lied but Prime wasn't angry with him lying; how could he be?

"Art I'm sorry." He began "I let my anger take control a little more that I intended to but today celebration meant a lot and that . . . 'intruder' ruined it." was all he could come up with as a excuse _'And it all went down the drain'_ he finished to himself bitterly

"What did that bot mean Demority?" in a tiny voice

"Don't concern yourself with it. It just means my job is going to get more . . . complicated."

Art looked back down toward his feet then looked back up when father stood and heard the mechanics inside of the large bot as he did so. Art watched him walk over toward his desk and stop.

"You want some energon?" he asked with his back turned

"Yes sir" politely

Art didn't care what type he wanted the small bot always asked for the same thing, eventually Prime stopped asking. Art pushed himself close to the edge of the couch and turned; stretching his foot until he could fell the floor underneath him he pushed off and let himself fall the sort distance then sprinted over to his fathers side. Watching the whole thing take place was amusing but Prime, or anyone else who may had witnessed, would never laugh just smile.

Art watched him pour both of them a mug, Arts slightly smaller, then handed it to its owner. "Thank you" he said

Artemis looked down into the mug of energon and watched it move inside letting the warm energon fog his optics.

Both of their attentions turned toward the door as the buzzer went off. Practically running around his desk, Prime turned on his computer monitor to the outside camera to see who was outside just incase. To say the least Prime was acting a little paranoid.

Prime sighed in relief as the picture of his hunter green s-in-c came into view on the screen. He reached underneath his desk on the underside of it and pressed a button to unlock the doors to let the green jet in.

The doors opened to reveal the said bot "The intruder is contained sir" announced Jetfire as he came inside letting the door close behind him.

"Good" sighing like a huge burden was lifted off his shoulders

Jetfire walked forward noticing Artemis looking at him with his mug in hand, he grinned cheekily at Art's still fogged optics.

"Hey Art you doing all right?" he asked putting his hand on top of the boys head like he always did.

"Yeah Uncle Jetfire."

After Jetfire took his hand off his head, Art walked back over to the couch some how managing to get on it without spilling the components inside of the mug. Art knew Jetfire and his dad's routines all to well despite not being around as long as most of the Autobots at Iacon considering he was the only sparkling.

He still remembered hearing someone saying he was an 'army kid' just not as politely. He went and asked Jetfire since his dad had been out that day. Being still young he didn't known that he had gotten the two bots who had said that in trouble, not deliberately of course.

When Jetfire came in after a work issue or to work on 'planes', as the others put it, and put his hand on top of Art's head in said manner he just knew that his dad and Jetfire would talk and go through stuff for what would seam like cycles. Sometimes other Autobots would join them but less than more. His dad always fixed himself and Artemis something to drink to even though Optimus's would end up cold on the side of his desk half empty.

The, still considered a sparkling, Artemis would just mind his own business and let the two work. He always listened even though he only understood half of what they would say. Once he got bored pretending he was occupied doing whatever he'd actually _find_ something to do.

Time past slowly before Jetfire finally left. Optimus Prime was still seating at his desk when he looked up and over to the couch where he had last seen Art. He smiled at the site.

Art was lying on his side fast into recharge a blanket he must had retrieved sometime before covering him. Like usual the blanket had somehow managed to only covering up the top part of his body minus Art's head and rapped around one of his legs. Prime had always wondered how Artemis would end up like that.

Getting up he walked over to the couch and so carefully, like one false move would brake the small bot, he lifted him up into his arms and held him close to his chest. Prime walked up to another door and opened it still holding Art in his left arm.

'_He looks so peaceful when he sleep' _ thinking to himself

The slightly smaller room was Primes sleeping quarters that he often shared with Art especially when he was sick or healing from after a fracture. Prime walked over to the left side of the recharge bed and placed Art down on it just as tenderly as he picked him up. Artemis rolled over on his side still fast asleep.

Optimus Prime stood there for a while keeping vigil over his only creation. With out realizing that his thoughts had started to drift back to his bonding mate and wished she was here to enjoy this precious moment but she wasn't, there was only him and his son.

Prime turned back to the door to leave but just before exiting he turned back to look at the sleeping Artemis "Sleep well son" he whispered and turned off the lights to the room.

From the new message he had received from the Decepticon intruder he knew that nothing was going to be the same after today and his work was going to be cut of for him from now on. Prime couldn't help but turn back to the old memories after the war had ended and they had settled an uneasy truth with the remaining Decepticons since Megatron had been determined M.I.A along with a very small amount of his elite.

He remembered that sinking feelings he had; that it was 'to good to be true' but as time had past and the peace had remained he got over that feeling even if reminiscent of it was still there. Everyone had said that it was one of those 'commander things', which he later agreed with. Today they where all proven wrong.

The commander of the Decepticons was making his planes so the commander of the Autobots had to start making his even if what the intruder said was only a lie he couldn't take any chances, at least for his Artemis's sake.

T.B.C . . .

---

A/N:

I didn't realize how much this appeared to tie into Armada or Energon until someone mentioned it. It wasn't in my original planes but it works.

The quote at the beginning I'm not sure if the guys last name is spelled write, I heard it then wrote it fast before I forgot.

Thanks for the Reviews on chapter1 please R&R on this one too

Transformers and all related char(s) belong to HasTak

Except Artemis (Art) and the plot and I guess the Iacon ballroom.


	3. A New Friend

A New Friend

_"A memorandum isn't written to inform the receiver, but to protect the writer." _-Dean Acheson

---

(five to six years later, Central Rookies, Colorado, Earth)

The day was beautiful, the sky was clear, the grass was green with the moist from the early morning dew. It was late so the sun was just above the mountain line now, its rays stretched over their peaks hitting the small town at its base and the lake near by. Not to fare out of the town near the forest it was even more beautiful from the lakeside. Everything glowed gold. As the sun lowered and hit the surface of the lake dancing off of it making a brilliant light show or like a prism hanging down from a window.

Coming into view a young women just getting into her twenties sat with a fishing pole in hand enjoying her quiet and peaceful day next to the lakeside. Near by her younger sister laid on a blanket, her hands behind her head like a pillow, and an auto-magazine covering her face from the suns light. She had on a white bikini top and purple shorts. Her sister had on the same thing except her bikini top was maroon and her shorts were black along with companies.

Blair, the young women fishing, rolled her line in and walked over to where her sister was laying. "Hey Rach' you awake?" she asked using one of her sisters nicknames.

"Hmm . . .yeah why?" the one-year-younger sister replied

"Just wondering"

"Ya didn't catch anything did you?" Blair didn't have to see to known her sister had an evil grin on her face.

"Oh shut up" her voice even

Rachel laughed not even trying to hold it back.

Blair sat the fishing pole down leaning on their cooler and sat down herself on another blanket. Blair went through her bag and pulled out a pair of large headphones that were attached to her mp3 player. Rachel mean while had sat up letting the magazine fall into her lap and stretched her arms over her head toward the golden sky.

The two sisters looked almost exactly alike except for a few physical differences. Blair was tall, just scratching six foot with black/brown hair and light almost gold colored eyes. Her sister on the other hand had silver hair with blue streaks, bright green eyes, and was around five foot six. Just a little shorter than her year-older sister.

Blair was about to turn her mp3 player on when they heard a loud pop or something like air breaking, then the sound of something hitting the ground and trees breaking. They also heard distressed birds take off squawking while they went in all directions.

Both of the girls froze, eyes wide. That came out of nowhere and there weren't any settlements for several miles, well as they knew anyway. They hadn't lived in the near by town for long, that was about three miles away from their current location.

"What was that?" asked Rachel interrupting the silence.

"I don't known." still looking in the direction of the sound "Come on"

Blair shot up from were she was seating, grabbed a shirt, pulled it on, and ran toward were they had heard the crash. Rachel followed suit, grabbing her own shirt and took off after her sister.

The two girls ran at the edge of the lake then turned toward the right were they thought the crash had come from.

"Come on Rachel!" called Blair who was in the lead

They came toward a small clearing not to far from some cliffs. Blair stopped bluntly nearly making her sister run her over.

"Blair ya mind!" barking

"Look" pointing in front of them

Not to far ahead where the dirt met the grass, dust was settling. The few trees were either broken into or branches were snapped off of them.

"What is it?" whispered Rachael looking over her sister's shoulder both hands on either of her shoulders. Blair didn't answer as she started to walk forward leaving her sister behind.

"Blair what are you doing?!"

Again Blair didn't reply

The older girl got even closer to the unsettled earth, mangled tree limbs, dust, and debris as it finally started to set. Blair's eyes started to widen as a figure was coming into view. After a few more seconds she realized what it was, well sort of.

Turning back to her sister "Rachel come and look at this" motioning with her arm for her younger sister to come over. Rachel jumped once and ran over to her sister nearly tripping over he own feet before she got to Blair's side.

"What?! What is it?" looking over her sister's shoulder again

Seating in a small crater sat a large metal being. They couldn't tell exactly how tall it was but they knew it would tower over them. The metal being was covered in earth and branches but they could tell it was red, blue, and a little bit of silver.

"Is it dead?" asked Rachel

"Let's go find out" she started to walk forward again to her sisters dismay.

"Blair K. Livington! What are you doing, that thing might be playing 'possum or something!"

"Since when have you been the voice of caution? That's my job," she snapped back

"Yea so that _thing_ could belong to the government or better yet an alien government. I don't want to be here when who ever comes looking it" she whined

"Quit being a wuss and come on. Besides if I'm not worried them neither should you." barked Blair

"Whatever. You go first" ushering her to go ahead.

Blair rolled her eyes. Using the soft stirred up earth to her advantage as she got into the small crater with the metal being.

"A robot?" she said to herself even though she already knew what it was

Blair leaned forward and put her hand hesitantly on the robot's shoulder. Looking at its head made her gasp. A pair of glass eyes sat just under hits hood. She was able to see what color they were. Not just eyes but a mouth and a nose that was covered with a grayish plate of some sort just about the rim of its nose. She thought the robot -a male she thought- was young looking. His chest was glass but shattered, likely from impact. Being a mechanic this robot was amazing if it even wasn't repairable.

It was like nothing she had heard before yet so familiar but still she jumped hearing motors moving.

"Blair!" cried Rachel

Before she realized what was happening the robot started to move. Blair fell back, hitting the still warm dirt. She could fill the soil getting in her cloths but that was the least of her worries. Hearing it moan Blair looked up just in time to see its eyes flicker to life. They were two different colors his left was gold and the right was baby blue.

"Ow"

"What?" gasped out Blair not believing what she just heard

The word wasn't really a word but it was. Was it?

"What happened?" it stated again

Blair truly couldn't believe what she was hearing, this robot was talking and in English at that. "You can . . . can talk?" she stuttered

That's when the bot noticed her and froze just realizing she was beside him. It's eyes widened. Finally regaining its self it started frantically trying to move back.

"Stop your hurt! Your going to make it worse!" shouted Blair leaning forward. She didn't understand why she had done it or said that just now but she did. As on cue the bot clenched its side and fell back in the warm dirt winching in pain

"Your not going to hurt me are you" asked the robot in a young male voice. It's sounded so innocent and scared.

"Hu? Of course not. Why would I do that? Besides I probably couldn't if I tried, which I wont." Blair got to her feet a soft smile on her face to reinsure the young bot.

"Can you stand?" she asked

"I'll try" he replied

Blair scurried back up and out of the crater so the bot could get out behind her. Rachael, who had been waiting at the top of the crater, grabbed her sister's arm to help her up.

"What are you doing Blair?!"

"Helping him. He's just a kid" Rachel gave her sister a weird look which Blair just ignored she was about to say something else but didn't get a chance when the bots foot came down in front of them. To the amazement the red and blue bot sat down beside them but more like fell down. Both Rachel and Blair watched in awe. The bot was around possibly fifteen feet tall maybe a little taller and he looked tired and sore.

Blair cautiously walked up to the giant "My names Blair Livington and this is my sister Rachel Livington" gesturing with her hand to her sister who just grinned and waved back.

"Um . . I think my name is Artemis"

"You think? Don't you know your own name?" asked Rachel. Blair gave her a look and elbowed her in her side

"I'm not sure"

"Do you remember how you got here?"

"No" sadness in his voice

"Well that is a problem" rubbing the back of her head

"So how bad are you hurt. Were mechanics so we can help."

Artemis looked at the two girls curiously "Right now I hurt all over but really on my side" he answered putting his hand at his side.

Both the girls looked down at were he was holding his side. They exchanged glances when they saw the large gash on his side. The boy's side was wide open and stained with his own fluids. Luckily it looked like it had stopped and now was only sparking but man did it looked painful.

"How are we going to do anything from here?" asked Rachel being the first to say it

Blair sighed, "We'll have to go and get are stuff and head for home. The problem is what do we do with you" turning to Artemis "We can't leave you here and I'm pretty sure you wouldn't want us to do that." Art nodded to tell them she was right

Blair and Rachel turned and started to head to their little camp, Artemis got up from his seat and followed the girls who were still chattering on what to do. He didn't known exactly what the problem was to be honest.

"We can't let anybody find him. You know all those stories about what the government does to aliens." whispered Rachel

"I known, but he's like fifteen feet tall what are we going to do?" complained Blair

They both looked back at the robot that was following them silently. He had a slight limp to him. The trio finally got back to their camp. Artemis waited for them to get their things together in the back of the girl's truck they had borrowed from their dad.

Rachel sat on the tailgate "So how are we going to get around with a giant robot following use?" she asked again just to ignore her sister

Artemis who had been standing near the front of the truck noticed some more magazines inside of the truck, which was a commercial truck magazine. He didn't go unnoticed by Rachel.

"What cha' looking at Art?" she asked while walking up beside him

"Can I see that please?" pointing to the magazine

"Hu? This?" reaching in through the window

"Yes ma'am"

"Just Rachel. Ma'am makes me fill old" smiling "Here ya go"

Artemis took the magazine from the silver haired girl and started to flip through the pages as best he could since the pages were so small compared to his hands. The two women watched in silence as he went through them.

Finally he got to a page and stopped. With out warning a light blue beam shot out of his head. Both the girls gasped in both shock and awe. The next thing that happened was the sound of motors, latches, servos, and ect started to fell their ears. It was Artemis but he was no longer a robot but one of the trucks in the magazine. Blair walked forward and picked up the magazine and turned it over. It was an International except it looked more advanced like something out of a science fiction movie.

"Wow" the three chorused

"How'd you do that?" asked the bewildered Blair

_"I don't known it just happened"_ he answered just as amazed

Blair walked up to Artemis in his truck more "This is perfect" she whispered with glee

"He liked morphed. That was so COOL!" cheered Rachel

"Knock it off Rach'." lecturing then turning back to the truck "You don't mind if Rachel rides in side you do you?"

"_No of course not"_

"Why'm I riding with Art?" asked Rachel a stupid look on her face

Rolling her eyes "Because it would look kind of weird with a truck riding around with no driver"

"Oh yea that's true. Lets go then!"

Blair slapped her palm to her face and sighed, _"Your sister is strange" _said Artemis "Tell me about it. But don't worry she only aches like this when she gets excited" watching her sister run over to the other truck and grabbed some stuff out of it then jog back over to Artemis. Blair grabbed the cooler and put into the back of her the truck and buckled it down so it wouldn't go flying if she may have to make a sudden stop. She walked back to the truck door, opened it, and hopped in. Cranking the engine to life she drove off followed by Artemis and her sister.

Today marked the day when everything changed, considering they had a fifteen-foot tall robot that could transform into an International for a friend. Problem is that he appeared to lose all his memory, losing all links to where he may have come from.

---

A/N:

My G1 characters Blair and Rachel go Cybertron, Yay! And yes an International is a real truck. I based Art off of a CXT.

Hope you liked R&R please!

Transformers and all related char(s) belong to HasTak

Except Artemis (Art), Blair, Rachel, any other characters that I may have forgotten

Any relation to names is completely coincidental


	4. It Comes In Blue

It Comes In Blue

_"A moral compass only points you in the right direction, it can't make you go there." –_Gill Grissom (William Peterson) CSI

_-_--

(Earth, present day)

The weeks gone by fast but the sisters had enjoyed it but with their fifteen-foot tall robotic friend had caused a little trouble, keeping him from public eye and all. About the end of the last week something happened that really caught the trio by surprise.

Considering it had rained since they discovered Art, they were rather doubtful about several people saying that they had discovered giant foot prints not to far from their side of town. Rachel had decided to go out see what was going on while Blair did the final repairs on Artemis. When she arrived she found that a small search party had been deployed. To her surprise they hadn't lied about the giant footprints. Rachel herself had seen the prints imbedded in the soft tan dirt. She was relieved that they weren't Artemis's; the bad thing was they _were_ to some other creature that, by the looks of it, was several feet taller than Artemis.

Rachel being Rachel started to get a little paranoid that who ever the prints belonged to had come hunting down Artemis. Some how she managed to keep her cool while they continued trying to find out whom the prints had belonged to but in the end they never found anything else but the prints.

As days went on and everything went back to normal somewhat. Around Blair and Rachel's shop things had been normal to, well considering.

Blair was currently working in her shop giving Artemis a new paint job while her sister was out in town enjoying this peaceful day. That's when she heard the knocking on the wood/steel door next to the titanium garage door.

Blair took a rag out of her pocket as she turned around to face her guest.

"Um, can I come in?" asked a young slightly dark blond haired boy who looked to be in the seventh grade wearing a thin blue jacket and fingerless gloves.

"Yeah sure" smiling "What cha' need?"

Coming in "Oh nothing I just heard about this new shop opening up I had to come check it out. Hope you don't mind" rubbing the back of his head with a crocked smile on his face like he was kind of ashamed of it.

"Nah. You like mechanical engineering to, hu?" putting the rag back into her pocket

"Yeah my friends call me a geek about it" laughing

Blair laughed to "Don't worry your not alone. So am I. Name's Blair Livington" extending her hand

Taking her hand "Colby. It's nice to meet you."

The two took their hands back and Colby watched Blair walk back over to the counter that lined the right wall. That's when his attention was drawn to the large truck Blair had been working on when he arrived. It appeared to look like a commercial truck but had a regular truck backend. It was an International except it was so much more detailed and advanced but still had that International look.

Colby walked up to the now more white and silver than red and blue. Studying it he was about to put his hand on its hood when Blair stopped him.

"HEY!"

Turing sharply and gasping "What?!"

"The paint's still wet" calmly

Colby turned back to the truck and studied it again. She was right, he could tell that it was wet but Colby didn't comment. He felt kind of stupid for not seeing that. Colby heard the radio turn on to a local radio station. Walking around the driver's side of the truck taking in every detail of this awesome looking work of mechanical engineering perfection. That's when he noticed the bright red logo on its side near were it's smoke stacks was suppose to be but wasn't. Colby's silently gasped when he realized what it was.

"What kind of truck is this exactly? It can't be an International CXT can it?" he called to the returning Blair

"It is. I've just been working in improving its frame."

Colby looked at the cheery expression on her face. He wasn't the master a reading faces and right now she didn't seam to be lying. Colby looked back up at the symbol as Blair disappeared around the front of the truck. He looked back up at the symbol; he knew this symbol all to well. There are only two ways this truck could have this in particular symbol. One she had put it on the white truck because she had found it and liked it or that this International was an Autobot. Question was; did she know?

For some reason he decided he wouldn't ask. Not Blair anyway. That's when he heard another vehicle pull up, the door opened and shut again. Colby was amazed as to how similar this newcomer looked to Blair.

"Ha! Blair I got the new mag- Hey who's this?" asked the silver haired women

"This is Colby. And is a mechanical engineering lover like use Rachel!" stated Blair calmly unlike Rachel, introducing the him

"Well hey'a nice t' meet ya! Name's Rachel, Blair's sister." taking Colby's hand in greeting. Rachel was perky and spirited to say the least and was making Colby kind of nervous.

"There's a auto-shop across town right?" she asked bluntly

"Yeah. I leave down the street from it" not sure he understood what her question meant

"Oh" she started to chuckle a little "I hope the guy that owns that place isn't mad at use for opening up are shop. Ya know him?"

Colby toke a few minutes to put what she said together.

"Uh? Ya he's a friend of mine" taking a step back

"Rachel calm down your freaking Colby out." Turning back to the boy "You'll have to excuse my sister she's crazy"

Rachel snorted and tossed the magazine she had been holding over on the counter. Blair and Colby looked at each other both grinning nervously at Rachel's mood change.

All of their attention turned to another car as it pulled up. The new sports car was light blue and had yellow in some places, mostly on its hood and window shield. Blair's eyes, along with her sisters, went wide as they both were amazed by it. They had never seen a car like this. But what really caught their attention was the small symbol on its hood in between its headlights. Both glanced at each other but remained silent and cool.

"Well got to be going my rides here."

"What?!" the two chorused, "That's your ride?" finished Blair

Colby took off in a little jog over to the light blue tricked out sports car but turned back, "Yeah, you could say that. See ya!"

The sisters waved back and watched Colby hop in the car and just a few seconds later took off down the road. Finally when they were out of sight Rachael walked up and pushed a button beside the door to lock it. She then turned around and watched Artemis transform.

"Let me guess you saw that to" asked Rachel pointing up to the symbol on Artemis's shoulder indicating what she was referring to.

"That symbol must hold some significant Art," continued Blair walking up to the white bot

"Yeah, but how much?" he asked "And what does it mean?"

The three stood in silence for sometime till Blair remembered something "I bet Colby knows something though"

"Why would you think that?" asked Rachel

"He didn't realize it but I saw him study that symbol of Art's closely and then his ride pulls up with an identical symbol plastered on its hood. That _can't_ be a coincidence." crossing her arms over her chest a serious look on her face. Rachel copied he motion to the spot. Artemis couldn't help but smile at this since neither of them seemed to realize that they were.

"What about what happened the other day? You got to admit that pieces of these puzzles go together quit nicely" looking up at Artemis

"You have a point their" said Artemis

"Let's just keep up are original planes and let them come to use first," stated Blair

Artemis transformed again and listened to the music that was still playing in the background while Blair got back on painting Artemis. Rachel eventually started to help to. All their mines were on Colby, that blue car, and what could he wait for them in the future.

---

A/N:

Yeah the quote sucks but I couldn't find a good one

Hope you liked, please review and thanks to everyone who has.

Transformers and all related char(s) belong to HasTak

Except Artemis (Art), Blair, Rachel, any other characters that I may have forgotten

Any relation to names is completely coincidental


	5. Possibilities

Possibilities

_"Friends, family, they're the only things that matter. What about love? _That's _the same thing!" _

_---_

Finally the concrete and metal scrap turned into a green and brown picture as the light blue car hit the dirt going off road string up a thin dust cloud as it went. The cars passenger jumped in his seat as they went through a pothole.

"Hey Hotshot" called Colby looking over to the dashboard of the car.

"Yeah. What's on your mind?"

Colby shifted in his seat as he thought of how to ask his question. He looked out the yellow hue of the window shield as they came to an area were the land split to a parallel rock face on both sides.

"What would you do if a civilian Autobot became friends with a human or humans?"

The light blue car slowed ever so slightly as he began to answer "I guess it depends. Prime would probably contact both and warn the person of what he or she is getting into"

It wasn't bad news but it wasn't necessarily good either.

"Why you ask Colby?"

Colby leaned back in his seat and pulled his seat belt off his chest and let it snap back when he let go "That garage I was at, did you see that truck inside?"

Picking up speed "No sorry"

"I think the truck was -an International- was an Autobot"

"A truck? Hmm . . . what did it look like?"

"It appeared to be originally red, blue, and silver but Blair was repainting it mostly white."

Colby grabbed hold of the console and the handle just below the door handle as Hotshot started zig zaging on the narrow dirt path. Colby watched in horror as the tan rock wall came closer and closer to his side, then suddenly jerked back to the middle of the path. Finally when he felt Hotshot engine calm down he let his head fall in relief.

Still scared out of his wits "Hotshot what was that all about? Was it an animal the Decepticons or something?"

"Oh uh no, I'm sorry. How many smoke stakes did this truck have?"

Colby watched the panel on the dashboard flicker as he talked. Colby made a face at the sudden change of topic. He brushed it aside and started to think of what he saw of the truck as it ran through his memory "Just one I think it curved back at the end"

Out in the front of the car and its 'driver' the parallel rock walls seemed to be coming to an end then a came to a lakeside. Hotshot turned to the right to another dirt path. Colby looked out his window at the lake and the occasional tree trunk. In the distance he watched an eagle glided a foot or so from the waters crystal surface. Flapping its wings once the tip slashed at the waters surface. Without warning the eagle raised its needle sharp claws in front of it close to its chest and, while still moving, nagged himself a fish right out of the water. This all happened within minutes.

Colby smirked at the courageous figure flying off with his talents dogged in the fish.

"So Hotshot" turning back to look at the dashboard "Why'd you swerve like that and why'd you ask about its smoke stake?"

"Oh nothing I just wasn't paying attention to what I was doing and I thought I may have known him"

Colby smiled a little understanding but he had this feeling Hotshot was lying. Deciding against probing out more info from Hotshot he leaned back and looked back out his window.

_"Is it just me . . ." _he began _"or is people hiding and lying to me a lot lately" _he thought to himself, sighing

Being leader of the Autobot's, Prime had always put his soldiers first. His quarters weren't neat as he normally would have liked but he hasn't had any time to worry about neatness of his quarters. Jetfire leaned over and sat a small newly empty box down and stood up straight. The jet had been eager to help his long time friend and commander unpacking, luckily he only had a few box's to unload. Prime handled small boxes that some personal items. Most of what Jetfire had unloaded was small niceties. Finally looking around Jetfire looked past his wing tip on his shoulder to where Prime was standing in front of his desk. Just standing there.

Jetfire turned and walked to his commander's side. Prime optics were off-line and his head down. Looking down into the mechs hand that was holding a small object. It was a small grayish box with a small sphere on its top. It kind of looked like a sculpture of a building with a domed top.

"Prime are you all right," asked Jetfire trying not to spoke him

On-lining his gold optics, Prime looked over at his second in command but seemed to be looked through the jet.

"Its an old holo cube from are first date"

Jetfire looked down at the cube again with a new realization. He knew that cube held a lot of sentimental value to the mech. The two stood in silence for a few more moments before Jetfire put his hand on Primes shoulder.

"You going to be all right sir?" his voice low

Primes head bobbed in a yes. Clearing his vocalizer "Yes . . . I'm fine, I just stirred up more than dust I guess."

Prime quickly put the holo cube back in the box and closed the whole box, pushing it to the side of his desk. The buzzer to Primes office door went off.

"Enter" called Optimus Prime

The large door slide open with a slight _wush_. Turning around to face his visitors. Coming in was Hotshot and standing behind him was Vector Prime.

"Is anything wrong?" asked Prime

"I'm going to go ahead and get to the point" the rookie began "Um I know I have no right to bring up the past but . . ." Hotshot seemed to hesitate for a moment. He really didn't want to bring up the past especially his commanders past.

"Go ahead son" commented Vector who was standing beside him. Hotshot looked up at the elder then down to his feet dreading what he would say. He had never been good with words in situations like this.

"Colby visited a new garage in town with two female owners. He said when he looked around inside there was a truck inside. An International but he wasn't sure." he paused looking up at the mechs in front of him.

"Was it a civilian Autobot?"

"Yeah but that's not my point or um problem"

"Explain"

"The truck was originally red, blue, and silver but Colby said was being repainted white. His Autobot logo was on his left side, his smoke stake was on his right and curved at the end." Hotshot had been looking down again and making little circles with the tip of his boot into the floor but was now looking up at Optimus Prime his arms at his side his voice getting a little louder. He lowered his head a little and looked at the mechs before him from the edge of his head visor. Optimus Prime was froze in place his optics wide.

Jetfire turned to look at his commander

"Hotshot, what is your point to bringing this up?" asked Vector Prime

"I think it may have been Art," he blurted out before he realized he had done so. Jetfire glanced back at his leader who had turned around his hands behind his back.

"Lets keep this in a closed shell. The first thing we _don't_ need is the Decepticons finding out, even if it isn't Art"

Out stepping his rank isn't a common thing for Jetfire to do but the moment called for his leadership. Turing back around and regain is poseur "Vector can you send Safeguard to do recon and find out who the truck is?"

"Of course."

"Optimus sir what if he didn't recognize me?"

"Why wouldn't he recognize you Hotshot?" asked Jetfire

Prime pondered on what the bot had said. It made perfect sense. There was a high possibility that it wasn't Artemis but he had been told by many of the Autobot's that he wasn't over anything that had happened before Megatron came back. They were right even if he didn't admit it to himself or anyone else. He hand his mate had been lovers even before they had destroyed Unicron. She had fought by his side risking her life to destroy the monster to only have her taken away from him because of a deadly uncontrollable virus. Then with only a short span of time he had lost his only child to Megatron. But if it was Artemis he had to act.

---

A/N:

The beginning quote is something I came up with that was suppose to be on a Valentine card, never made it to it though. I'm running out of quotes, I've got one for the next chapter but I'm brain dead for the one after that. Suggestions welcome for both the story and quotes.

R&R please . . .

Transformers and related character(s) belong to HasTak.

Except Blair, Rachel, Artemis (Art) and the plot, which are mine

Any relation to names is completely coincidental


	6. Past Events

Past Events

_"Days come and go, but my feelings for you are forever" _–"Forever" by Papa Roach

---

(Cybertron, proximity three month's ago)

The ground rumbled again as another explosion went off some where in the distance. The massive shockwave sent even the thickest windows shattering. The buildings that were the closes trembled. A few even -as planned- gave away from the sudden blast. As they tumbled and collapsed on themselves, dust storms were sent through the city.

Three Cybertronian elite jetfighters blasted through the now blackened sky's that were lit red and orange. Anti surface-to-air energy missiles seemed to come out of nowhere striking two of the trio down leaving a smoke and fire streak through the air. The last one remains, his tail was smoking but he stayed airborne.

Taking no chances the Prime had prepared for something like this when it happened. Even if it showed no sign of who was winning. No Autobot could begin to imagine what it would be like if he hadn't. It was now an megacycle into defending the city from the attacking Decepticons and all ready more than half of the city was over run with the 'cons, rubble, corpses, and toppled buildings just to name a few.

Inside Iacon, Optimus Prime was running as fast as he could down the halls that held the quarters for his men along with his own. He had been dealing with some Decepticons that some how gotten into the cities inner borders. Just moments ago he, along with his s-in-c, Jetfire, had received a distress signal from within the base. Both of them felt a couple of years pass them by realizing who it could had been because only one other 'bot knew the frequency that the signal was being sent on.

Prime's chest was throbbing from a blast he had taken only moments before he had left Jetfire. He could feel glass shards scrapping the inside of his chest were his glass chest had been shattered. He could taste the energon/oil mixture seeping into his mouth were shrapnel had cut the soft material on the right side of his face.

Turning the corner Prime nearly lost his balance after his leg nearly gave out under him. Regaining himself he continued to head down the hall. At last he could see his own quarters in site but gasped seeing the door completely blown off its hinges.

He couldn't help what he did next "Artemis!" running frantically into the trashed room

The first thing that not so pleasantly greeted him was the couch lying upside down not to far in front of the door. Grabbing hold of it, he literally tossed it aside to another corner of the room. After a few minutes of searching he realized that it was futile. He turned to the last place that he hadn't searched yet. Running over to the other door in the room, his sleeping quarters. The doorframe was laying on the floor with a punch mark on it.

"Artemis please, if you're in here answer!"

As the first room, this one was in the same state, _trashed_, maybe even worse. Sighing heavily giving up his search he turned and ran back out into the halls. Despite the pain that was rushing through his body and the beating he had taken, he kept running. His next destination was the control room.

At last the distressed Prime made it to the double doors of the control room. Two massive horizontal opening doors that slide side to side and that are resistant to most all attacks. Even so, here they stood, scorched, torn, ragged, and fluid stained. The two guards that had been protecting the control room where now lying on the floor, permanently off-line. The one on the right was split into the other had a hole blasted threw his chest plate. Both drenched in their own fluids with a large puddle under both their darkened frames.

All ready knowing they were beyond saving, Prime put in the codes to open the doors and readied his self for what or _whoever_ lay on the other side.

As the two doors split "Art!"

"Sorry Prime, I'm not your precious _Art_," answered a war hardened voice

Prime looked across the room and froze seeing who was standing in the middle of the room. He knew this tyrant was back, the war going on outside was proof of that but just seeing this dictators slick silver faceplate was enough to make death like chills go down Optimus Prime's mechanical vertebrae. That rememberable evil grin with his fangs at the edge of his mouth, was enough to do it.

"Megatron" hissed Prime "Where's Art!" trying to keep his voice steady but steadfast

The Autobot stood in a ready position just in case Megatron decided to come after him. His knees bent, his arms at his side, and his fists clenched.

Megatron turned ever so slightly and pointed just behind him "You mean him?"

Following in the direction that the tyrant was pointing his optics widened in horror seeing his son leaning on a destroyed console; a scorched gash wound on the side of his abdomen, his optics off-line and a slight stream of fluids running down his lightened face.

"How dare you?! He's just an innocent child!" he yelled at Megatron

"In war no one is innocent!" yelling back

"To the Pit with your philosophy! Your fight is with me not him!" pure anger seeping threw his verbal assault

Megatron ignored the leaders rants. To Prime's horror he turned to the unconscious Artemis. It was killing Optimus not able to do anything for his son. Megatron had ready and fully loaded gun, nor did he looked as worn as himself. Now that he noticed Megatron looked brand new. But the first thing that Prime had noticed was that he was between him and his son.

"Megatron don't you dare-"

"Don't I dare _what_?!" he spat "Like your in any position to be ordering _me_ around!" he snapped back making Prime take a step back.

He was still growling as he made his way to Artemis's side. Prime took a few steps forward while Megatron was preoccupied but stopped when Megatron stretched out his hand and toke hold of Artemis by the back of his neck. Most of the tyrant's hand went all the way around the child's neck.

"I have to admit" Megatron began "He gave me a run for my credits."

Megatron looked down at the small bot in his grasp, his ice-cold blue optics looking down at him a thin smile on is synthetic metal lips. He raised his dark gold-tented metal hand and put it on the side of Artemis cheek that was stained with energon and started to trace his wound. Prime let his mouth fall open slightly as he watched the tyrant adjusted the boy so he was actually _laying_ in his arms just like he was holding his own sparkling. Prime was amazed that he even knew how to hold another soul in such a tender way. For some reason he was disgusted by it but then again he could be holding Art more roughly and that was the last thing Prime wanted to happen.

"I actually thought I had lost him for a while" he continued "But I found him in here trying to get to the computer and send a distress signal. Amazingly he seceded" looking over at a destroyed control panel.

Growling, "What's your point?"

Megatron turned again and raised his free hand out beside him, his fingers spread apart. Prime watched in silent terror as he realized what Megatron's planes where next.

"This is to sweet of a chance to pass up" the utter sound of over confidence coming out of his mouth

Prime could fill the pressure change in the room as a loud pop echoed in the room. The eerie shadows crawled across the room as one of Megatron's warp gates came up behind him.

Filling the fluids in his body run cold "No" letting it escape out

Megatron shifted Artemis again in his arm. Taking his opportunity Prime lunged forward.

"Say good bye Prime!" taunted Megatron his evil laugh echoing through the room as he threw Artemis into the warp gate. It was to late for Prime as he skidded to a stop on the floor a few feet from Megatron's feet. Prime slowly got to his hands and knees.

Looking down at the beaten Prime "Problem is . . . I have no idea were the warp gate opened to!" ending in his victory laugh

Without warning Prime jumped to his feet again, snapped around, and lunged toward Megatron with the objective to kill. Out of his fury he didn't have time to react but Megatron had anticipated his lashing out and sent his foot into Primes abdomen sending him flying backward into a control panel.

As Prime laid their dazed and the 'wind' knocked out of him, the pressure changed again followed by the snapping of air. Megatron was gone. When Jetfire and the others finally got to the scene they found their leader sobbing.

---(Present day, Earth)---

"We have to make certain. Like Jetfire said _nothing _leaves this room understood," ordered Prime his voice void of emotion except authority

The other three mechs nodded "Your dismissed then" finishing

Vector Prime watched the young mech leave. Once the door was shut the time guardian turned back to Optimus who was now seating in his desk chair his fingers intertwined under his chin holding his head up, his face serious. "Vector Prime, being the keeper of time I suspect I don't need to explain."

Nodding "Correct. I'm sorry for what happened to your mate and son" choosing his words carefully

"Lets hope that it _is_ Art," added Jetfire

"Yes. I'll be going now" Vector nodded his head in respect and took his leave.

The room fell silent for a while before Jetfire spoke up again ending it "I know your the one who usually says this" he began "but lets not get are hopes up" soft toned as he turned to face his leader

Prime looked up at his s-in-c and considered his words for a moment then finally nodded in agreement. Sighing, Jetfire left after a few moments to make sure Prime didn't have anything else to say. Now taking his own leave, Jetfire left his commander to his thoughts and also left remembering what these events were steering up.

---

AN:

I put a little more detail than usual into this chapter. Hope you like. Oh just to let you know I'm not really a hundred percent sure about the time. The actual show toke places in like a couple of months so yeah I think its close. Oh and if your thinking why didn't Megatron go ahead and kill Art will then I would have a very short story and nothing is ever that simple.

Please R&R, and thanks to all of you who have, it means a lot. If you got any ideas suggestions lay them on me. The author has to please the fans ya know.

Transformers and all related characters are property of HasTak

Except for Blair, Rachel, Artemis (Art) and the plot, etc.

Any relation to names is completely coincidental


	7. Contact

Contact

_"Roses don't last forever, but who says they have to, because the memories of the day you received them does, for someone at least." _

_---_

It had been nearly a month now since Blair and Rachel had found the fifteen-foot tall robot that went by the name of Artemis. The young bot had one problem though; he had no memory as to _where_ he had come from, and how he had gotten here on Earth. Even so the two sisters had taken in the boy to help keep him out of trouble and maybe even help get his memory back some day.

Rachel laid back on the couch and flung her arms over the back or the couch, leisurely.

Leaning her head back "I hate politics," she sighed out

For the past hour or so nothing had been on but the new president giving her speech that had now really words in it, old TV shows they had on DVD, the weather, and baby shows just to name a few.

"A thousand some channels and what do we get? Nothin'."

Blair rolled her eyes at her sisters whining even if she was kind of right. She was leaning forward channel surfing until she stopped "Hey, how about this?"

Rachel leaned her head up to see what her sister had found "What is it?"

"Something on the local mines."

"That's right outside of town isn't?"

"Think so" turning up the volume on the TV. On the screen was a blonde shorthaired young female reporter standing in front of the mine entrance.

_"According to unnamed sources" _she began _"the gold found in the Mt. McDermott area is the largest in history. Governor Harman" _an older man with thinning gray hair appeared on the screen_ "has pledged to use the gold to bring prosperity to the region. Hundreds of miners have all ready been hired to work in the mines. However, critics say mining may harm the environment; endangering local wild life and possibly even humans in the area." _

Blair got up from her seat throwing the remote in her sister's lap and headed toward the kitchen "I've got to call Art and tell him not to go near there." She announced

This time it was Rachel's turn to roll her eyes "Don't worry about him. He's smart enough to know that."

"He's just a kid" called Blair from the kitchen with her hand on the phone

Letting out a sound like a snort "So" putting her feet on the couch "He's knows not to go near people Blair. Not mentioning he's almost fifteen-feet tall"

Blair frowned and glared daggers at the poor phone. She knew her sister was right. He had promised not to go near any settlements or people. But in the time they had gotten to know him they had found that he could be too curious for his own good. Weather Rachel had felled to notice yet Blair had no idea.

"Well I'm going to anyway"

"Whatever" laying down she muttered "You probably can't get service unless he's close by any way" rolling over so her face was in the niche of the couch

---

It was getting close to night now and Art was still exploring in the outskirts of town. He had gotten a message from Blair not to long ago to stay away from the mines. But now nearly two hours later the weirdest thing started to happen. The ground started to shake. Turning on his radio he had found out that it was an earthquake.

Art hit the brakes as another quake shuck the Earth under his tires. At first he had thought just to head back into town but he had this feeling that it had to do with the mines. He couldn't explaining it, it just this tingle in his tires. Completely disregarding his own personal rules he ignored Blair's second call and quickly made his way to the mines.

Art stopped just yards from the mines but was surprised to find something or someone all ready there. Seating just yards from the main entrance was a red and blue fire engine with two large cannons on his back. Seating beside him was a slightly dark blue tank that also had two large cannon barrels on his back just a little thinner. But what really caught Art's attention was the little bot with three helicopter rooters on his back standing beside the fire engine at the front.

Artemis transformed and gingerly walked a few paces before lying down on his stomach to make sure he went unnoticed. Pushing some bushes out of his way he peered through and watched.

"You ready?" asked the little copter with the dome over his head

_"In a big way!"_ answered the tank as he transformed in a similar fashion as his self

"Double barrel missile blast!" he triumphed as his cannons lit up and fired toward the mineshaft that was covered by downed rocks

Even if Art was impressed he made a face and stuck out his oral probe _'Lame'_ he thought

"The shaft is open!" cheered the little bot

_"Brilliant!" _stated the fire engine

Art watched in suspense as one of the cannons of the fire engine rose "Gear up Optimus" said the copter

Art's attention was drawn back to the fire truck who Art thought for some reason was the leader of this group. He also thought that he had heard that name from some were and that he looked familiar but he couldn't put his finger on it. Turning to the blue tank that was now standing on legs also looked familiar. But he brushed it off.

Art watched in awe as a hose shot from one of the cannons and straight down into the newly open shaft entrance.

"Nice shot!" cheered the copter again "It's going right down into the reservoir. Where in position"

_"Activating hydro pumps," _announced the fire truck

Art turned to the humans that were standing not to far away. The eldest blonde haired boy looked familiar to. He just barley heard the black haired girl mention something about having to pump out a thousand tons of water. _'I have to see this'_ he thought

"He should have used a flavor straw." started the youngest boy "Think is tastes like green gloop?" he asked. Art had no idea what he was talking about but thought what he said was amusing.

_"It tastes like success." _answered the fire truck _"I'm almost done"_

"Good to the last drop" said the same young boy

_"Have a blast Scattershot"_

'_Scattershot?' _getting that feeling again

"I think I'll have two" taking aim "On target!"

"He's guiding them right to the spot" stated the eldest boy

Suddenly, the Earth started to shake again. A little scared Art put his hands on his head and closed his optics. Art looked back up just in time to see the mountain shifting. Art's optics went wide when his gaze fell back on the fire truck that was now a giant and even taller than Scattershot.

"Look we did it," stated the eldest boy but his voice sounded like he couldn't believe it himself "We did it Colby!" cheered the black haired girl as the young bot in the green jacket continued cheering

'_Colby?! So are theory was right' _grinning

Thinking that he had been here long enough and that he needed to get back and make sure the girls were all right he got up and slowly made his way around the group keeping cover behind the brush. _'Man do I have a story to tell?' _he thought

After spending a few minutes fighting with the brush Art finally made it to open space so he could transform and get back to town. Just when he stepped in to clearing _"It's a Transformer!" _gasped a voice from behind him

Optics wide, Art froze and looked down the path to his left. Seating in their vehicle modes was Optimus, Scattershot, and the helicopter whose name he had missed. Making a split second decision Art snapped around, nearly losing his balance, he regained it and started to run. Art skidded to a halt bluntly. Hovering just in front of him was the copter. Coming out of his surprise he began to dashed around the little bot but again he was stopped as a powerful grip took his arm.

Art looked back and up and met a pair of gold glowing optics. He was surprised how similar the face looked that belonged to the gold optics was compared to his own. Except he had flat wing receivers on the side of his head unlike his own that were silver and more three-dimensional. Optimus, he thought, looked just as surprised as he was.

Taking advantage of his surprise "Get off!" yelled Artemis snapping arm back

"Artemis!"

Art stopped again freezing in place. _'How does he know my name?' _he thought. Looking back at the three he noticed the hurt look on Optimus's face and it made him fill kind of bad for yelling the way he did. But they were two times taller than him and not mentioning he had no idea who they were.

"Don't you recognized us?" asked Scattershot taking a step forward

Optimus also took a step forward "It's us Art"

Art narrowed his optics "You look . . . familiar. How do you know my name?"

The two exchanged looks of utter disbelief "Art, it's _us_" taking a few more steps forward

Artemis took some steps back shaking his head finding himself a little scared for some reason and it showed on his faceplate. Artemis looked over to the little bot then back up. Suddenly a bright light blinded the three, covering their optics in reaction from the light. Regaining the optics sensor's as the light subsided, they looked up frantically but Artemis was gone.

"Artemis!!" called Optimus

"Optimus" started Scattershot "He couldn't have gotten far"

Taking in a 'breath' "Right" and the three transformed and took off after the now white bot

'_He's mastered transforming perfectly,' _thought Prime

_"They're he is Optimus!" _called Jolt flying just ahead of Prime and Scattershot

There, just yards ahead of them they could see Art's rear red lights glowing in the night

_"Artemis stop, please!"_ called Optimus

Either he didn't hear his call or was ignoring him; the mostly white truck just kept going. With his small size he was easily putting ground between himself and the three Autobot's.

---

A/N:

I thought the episode would be perfect for my chapter hope it turned out all right. The beginning quote is by me.

Transformers and all related characters are property of HasTak

Except for Blair, Rachel, Artemis (Art) and the plot, etc.

Any relation to names is completely coincidental


	8. Problems

Problems

_"All had hoped to solve a mystery, but instead it had grown deeper." _-Airborn

Slowly the sky was getting brighter and the stars were slowly fading as night turned into the early morning hours. Some of the team was making their way back now since their services were no longer needed. Jetfire and Vector Prime turned around as Optimus Prime walked in the control room, a solemn look on his face. Walking beside him was Scattershot and the mini-con, Jolt.

"Optimus what happened?" worry in Jetfire's voice

Prime looked up at his second and then back at his feet. He sighed "We lost him . . . again."

Scattershot looked up at the military style jet "We didn't have the equimpent to track him" shamed in his voice

Neither Optimus Prime nor Scattershot had to explain whom they were talking about. The others knew whom they had lost. The room fell silent with nothing but the computers in the room humming softly. Jolt looked up at Prime deciding weather he should press the matter at had. But he just had to know what was _really_ going on that was making the bots before him so down. And who this white truck was that was causing it all. Jolt just couldn't figure it out.

"Optimus?" he called

Jolt admittedly hated his dissension when they all looked down at him. Prime looked down at the little mini-bot. Suddenly realizing that the little helicopter was the only one in the room who had no clue of anything that was going on. Nor did he know Art "Yes Jolt?"

Taking a 'breath' by some means to help him with the courage to pop the question "What's going on?"

Suddenly Scattershot stepped forward a serious look on his face that was being directed at the Autobot leader "For that matter did you know Art was even on Earth?" he added

Prime looked over at the tech expert and sighed again "Yes and no Scattershot" bringing his hand up to rub the bridge of his nose

Jolt realized that his question was being ignored and out of frustration started to spin his helicopter blades "Who is Artemis though?!" he asked a with a little more strength in his voice trying to get their attention

At last Vector Prime looked down at the mini-con "Optimus Prime's only son, Jolt" he answered in a low, blank voice

Jolt optics went wide. Looking back up at Prime "Really?" Prime only nodded his head in a yes

The room feel went silent like it also was taking in everthing. Finally Scattershot broke the silence "Why didn't you tell us? We've known Art since the beginning. Landmine, RedAlert, Hotshot, Overhaul, myself" taking a step forward. Turning to Vector "Did you know Vector Prime?" he asked

"Yes" was his only answer

Prime looked down at his boots, but Jetfire answered the blue bots question "Because we didn't know for sure if it was Art. We had no proof and we didn't want the others and yourself to get 'excited'."

"Besides" began Optimus "He has no memory as to who we are Scattershot. So that's going to make it harder on us."

"That explains a lot" whispered Scattershot backing off and lowering his head

Jolt looked up at te bots before him. Prime had that sad, defeated look in his optis and faceplate. For the short time he hand know the leader of the Autobot's he had never seen him like this, none of them. It had to be hard for Prime especially. Jetfire seemed to be in the same mood but was trying his best to stay strong for them all and himself were Prime was felling.

"When are we going to tell the others?" asked Scattershot ending the silence that had falled on the room again.

"Now that we know it is Artemis" turning to him "We can tell them. But let's wait until the kids are here as well. They will need an explantion to."

Jetfire turned to Prime a slight worried grin under his mask "That's going to take some 'explaining' to do Optimus."

Prime looked over his shoulder at his s-in-c taking what he said a second to sink in what he was talking about for the first time what felt like in a while Prime let out a chuckle "Yes it is, isn't." The others either nodded or smiled realizing also what Jetfire meant.

---

Night was slowly turning to light; the stars were counting down the minutes as timed past. Everyone in the small town was relived that everyone was spared with only small injuries. Even so rebuilding would take some time and thousands of dollars.

On the edge of town that was the least of Rachael and Blair's problems currently. Her and he sister had only recentaly returned back home after the series of earthquakes had stopped. Rachael sat on her couch seating back toward the rest of the room looking out the window waiting for her sister to get back from searching for Artemis.

"Come on Blair" she whispered out

Rachael watched with suspense as the road outside started to light up from an in coming car but in this case was the worn out white truck with the tow crane on its back pulling up that belonged to both of them. As the tow truck pulled into te driveway Rachael jumped off the couch over the table and toward the back of the house. Which meant she had to go thew the kitched and down the hallway that doubled as a laundry mat for them.

Opening the singal door that lead down into their small garage that was attached to the house. Rachael asked as she jumped down the stairs "You didn't find Arteims?"

The door to the truck echoed as Blair slammed it shut the sign that she was fustrated "Yea, and he said he'd be back by now" she added

Rachael closed her eyes and lowered her head. Running her fingers threw her hair and pulling it back "Oh man" she murmured out

Suddenly the screeching of tires got the twos attention distracting the girls. Both looked up simultaneously as a white truck swerved into the driveway with only two tires on the road. Both Rachael and Blair gasped not out of surprise but afraid it was going to coutinue to tip over, but it didn't.

The truck was covered in mud but you could tell what color it was. Picking up speed agian the truck flew down the driveway and down the small path that leads down toward the back.

"He's heading to the back warehouse!" called Blair

"Geez! I live here to you know!" Blair ignored heras they made their wat to the back

---

Artemis skidded to a halt; his front bumper tapped the counter in front of him. He transformed just as Blair and Rachael entered.

"Arteims!?" chorused the two

All three of them were panting now "Where have you been Artemis?!" asked Rachael

"Never mind that. You got us all worried with the earthquake and all we thought you got hurt or something!" Blair voice was a mix of ture concern, worry, and anger

"I'm sorry but theirs a reason why . . ." Artemis paused to see if Blar had anything to say at that when he saw her only crossed her arms over her chest he quickly continued "I was out about a third ways from the mines when I saw more robots like me except two times taller." enthusiasm in his voice

"What?!" chorused the girls again

"There was a fire engine that transformed into one called Optimus. A blue tank called Scattershot, and this little guy that transformed into a little helicopter. He wasa little bigger that you two. I missed his name though. But guess waht you were right Colby does know."

"You mean he is part of their team?"

"Yea so is these other two humans but I missed their names to."

If it weren't for the sisuation Blair and Rachael would have thought the way Artemis was explaining everthing was amusing using his arms and the looks he was making. Artemis finally took a seat in from of the two as he 'breathing' finally started to relax. "I don't think their bad though but some how they know me." Artemis gasped when he realized he had said to much.

"You mean you talked to them?!" bursted Blair

Rachael was about to tell her to calm down when Art started to explain "It was an accident they caught me when I was trying to get back." Looking down at his blue boots

"Art"

"Yes" looking back up at her

"Don't do that again all right" Art knew what she meant and nodded his head disappointed in him self and a little ashamed "I wont"

Blair took in a breath and let it out "Lets go in the back and get you cleaned up" she said turning to some cabinets to get the cleaners. Rachael was still standing in the same spot "Art did you see what they were doing?" just before he transformed into his International mode

"Stopping the town from being destroyed from a flood." He said it so calmly it was rather fritting

"What?!" gasped Blair

"There was unstable ground under the mountain along with a huge underground water receiver."

"Well, who would have thought?" Stated Rachael

Artemis transformed and back out of the garage to back out of the garage and go to te back to get cleaned off. Now that he took notice he was a royal mess. Rachael watched him go then turned to her sister a stern look on her face.

"Why are you acting like his mom?"

Blair stopped what she was doing then started back mixing cleaning chemicals "I'm not I just care about him. Don't you?"

Puffing out air "Of course I do but your acting like his keeper. Don't you remember why we left with Dad and not Mom?" crossing her arms and leaning on the counter that Blair was facing

"It's not like that"

"He's a fifteen-foot tall robot--- "And there are twenty-four to thirty-foot tall robots out there that may be after him. I don't want him to get hurt regardless of what he said!" interrupted Blair

"Yea but you don't have to be like a mother hen Blair!" snapping back

"I'm NOT!!" snapping back just a fiercely "If you haven't noticed his armor is thin and his insides are weak. I've worked with hardware like him for years and a twenty-five year old car that been a junkyard can take more then his frame alone!" she barked

"You may be right but your exaggerating the facts a LOT."

"Not by much"

Rachael feel silent realzing her sister was right she had noticed it to. He was a giant robot from another planet most likely who should have extremely durable armor. It was just logical Rachael thought. But still it was no excuse for her sister to be treating him like a little kid even if he was one.

"Look I understand you being worried about him but ease up all right. He maybe from who knows where but he has his rights." Rachael pushed herself up and walked to the back door and closed it behind her with a slam as she left leaving he sister there to ponder on what she has said.

Moaning Blair turned to join her sister and Arteims in the back with a large bucket in hand. Rachael was right, maybe she was being a little over protective, but if thoughts robots were after him to hurt him or not Art wouldn't stand a chance. She didn't care for unfair odds by any means.

----

A/N:

The next chapter may take longer, I'm having the dreaded writers block. Course it all. Anyway hope you enjoyed and please REVIEW!

Transformers and all related characters belong to HasTak except Blair, Rachael, Artemis (Art) and the plot.


	9. Poignant Reunions

Poignant Reunions

_"I don't remember the way you filled my world with laughter, or how I changed forever after. As I look back it's sad to see my memory is failing me." _-Linda Eder

----

The clock stroke noon as Blair typed in the last information she'd need on a new order. Blair smiled as her customer over the phone thanked her. She had spent the last few minutes figuring out everything she need from her customer from location to pick up a car and what needed to be done. She had found out that it needed engine repair and some new tires and its seats repaired. Apparently her cat had gotten into the car one day when she had left the window rolled down.

"No thank you Mrs. Turner. My sister or I will be there by ten tomorrw."

Blair shuffled around in her pen container and finally she picked out what she was looking for. Quickly taking out a pen that acturally worked and a note pad that she all ready had out and scribbled down a mental note.

"Yes ma'am. I'll see you then," putting the pen down

Blair put down the phone and started growling picking up the other three pens on her desk and started tossing them into a near by trashcan. "Darn cheap pens" she growled chunking the last one. After watching the last one bounce off the edge of the trashcan and some how making it into the can. Blair picked up the large headphones and put them on her head and turned the music back on and the volume up.

Content and finally regaining her posure from her argument with the pens she started filling out information on the computer seating infront of her.

Blair jumped a few feet when the view of her sister scared her; coming out of no where.

Taking the headphones off and sighed as he heart beat went back to normal. Just as she opened her mouth Rachael interrupted "Blair we've got guests!"

Taking another breath "Well you didn't have to scared the crap out of me!"

"Blair, it's Colby and he's got some friends with him"

Blair looked up at the serious look on her sisters face knowing there was something else thaat Rachael was trying to say without acturally saying it. She nodded her head in understanding. Blair reached over and clicked on her file saving it and then turned off her computer. She heard her sister leave her office and tell their guest's that she'd be with them in a moment. Getting up she walked out the door closeing it behind her and looked over toward the garage door. Standing and waiting was Colby but two other kids at his side. One was a young girl that had black hair going down her back with a thin black and red suit. The other looked the youngest and looked alot like Colby.

"Hey Colby!" she greeted with a smile "Who's your friends?"

Colby smiled and turned to his partners "This is my little brother Bud and are friend Lori"

Lori smiled placing her hands behind her back "Hello. Colby has told some intereasting things about you and your sister"

"Hope it was all good," stated Rachael laughing

Blair looked around and noticed that the small bonde was missing. Turning around she saw the kid drooling over a car that had just finished up the day before. "This things is hot!" half his body into the cars dirver door window. They could see him smiling threw the window shield.

Blair laughed "You like 'Vets hu?"

Leaning back out "Ya betcha" holding up a thumb

Blair looked back over to where Lori and Colby were standing. Something caught her eyes just outside of the large open garage door. Parked on the side of the street two uncannily small vehicles set park; a small green race car and a blue 4x4. The three kids noticed her and glanced at each other.

"Ms. Blair"

"Please just Blair," snapping her gaze back down at the kids

"Blair" the two sisters watched as a confused nervious look crossed Colby's face as he rubed the back of his neck as if he wasn't sure of something. Lori looked over at him then back at Blair and Rachael a serious look on her face.

Taking a deep breath "Have you ever heard of the Transformers?"

Blair starred at her for a moment "No I haven't" she had her suspicions but it was the truth

"Do you know what your truck is or maybe whom is the right word?" asked Colby

Now they had the two sisters attention "We know your truck is a Transformer, and a Autobot to be exact, he's called Artemis." stated Bud matter-factly walking back up beside Lori

Lori frowned and put her hand on Buds head "Jumping the gun are we" twisting his black cap around on his head. Bud started to chuckling realizing what he had done. Blair and Rachael glanced over at the other a brow raised.

Blair looked back serious now "And if that is the truth?"

Colby took a step forward a serious expression of his own now "We need to go somewhere isolated from other people."

"And where would you prepose that be?" stated Rachael crossing her arms over her chest

Suddnely the sound of an engine slowing down caught the small groups attention as a large white truck came to a stop by the two smaller vehicles. The timing couldn't have been better in a word.

Seeing that the truck wasn't going to turn in since it was staying idle beside the race car and blue truck. Rachael sighed "Don't worry Artemis eveything is about to be answered!" she called form the garage _'I hope' _she finished to herself.

---

Blair and Rachael road for some time inside Artemis seating quietly. Blair sat in the dirvers side seat trying to look like she was the one driving when in truth she wasn't. Her sister sat at her side, her elbow in the door handhold and her palm of her hand holding up her head as she looked out the window watching the scenery pass by in a rushing blur..

Lori was riding in the 4x4 in front of them leading the small convoy. She had told them that the little truck was acturally a race of Transformer called a 'mini-con' that went by, Reverb. Bud was behind them bringing up the rear inside another mini-con called, Sixspeed. Even though they hand't seen them in their robot modes they believed the kids.

Rachael looked up as a small shadow past them on the ground getting her attention. Following them overhead was Colby inside the helicopter Artemis said he had seen before but hadn't caught his name. Colby identified the gray and red copter as Jolt.

The three kids had explained some things about what had been secretly going on that the world didn't know about . . . well at least not yet. The war with the Autobot's fighting the Decepticons, the planets, devices called the Cyber Keys, the Planet Keys, and the Omega lock. They had also said that the rest would be explained later.

The three had listened to everything but weren't quit sure they believed or even understood everything. Then again they _were _riding inside an alien disguised as an International truck. What wasn't to believe? Rachael leaned forward and turned the radio on to stop the irritating queit.

---

Some more time past before Blair, Rachael, and Artemis realized where they were being taken. On each side of them was a large rock face. At the top was soft tan Earth yet durable and much harder than it looked. At the base was grayish rock. Even though the three were beinging to think this was a bad idea they needed to know answers to a _lot _of questions for Artemis most of all.

A few more minutes of driving they finally came to a stop right in front of the rock face. Artemis opened his doors so his passengers could get out then he transformed himself. Colby, Lori, Bud, and their mini-con companions looked up in awe at the young machine. He was smaller then any Transformer they had ever seen but was taller than a mini-con. But most of all he looked alot like Optimus Prime minus all the white paint.

Frowning Rachael crossed her arms over her chest and looked at the kids and the mini-cons "All right" she began "you drugged us all the way out here. What now?"

A tap on he shoulder caught her attention. Blair had tapped her shoulder to get her to turn around. Rachael looked up at the large rock face as it started to open up left to right like a door. Inside was a metal path was with lights on both sides and lights on the top glowing brightly.

Racheal smiled nervously "Guess someone's excepting us," she said shrugging looking over at her sister who rolled her eyes

"Follow us," said Bud taking the lead into the metal cave. Artemis let the others go in first and then went in himself; his human companions walking on either side of him.

As they walk down the hallways and noticed that it seemed to be getting larger. Occasionally passing doors that had strange letters on it that none of them understood except the three mini-cons. Artemis got this notion that he had seen them before just didn't understand them. Some of the letters Blair, Rachael, and even Colby recongnized from working on their Transformers friends. The two young women recongnized some from working on Artemis but just like him didn't know their meanings.

---

The Autobot's that where all ready inside the control room turned their attention to the opening door. The room was large beyond masseurs. The new comers looked on in awe at the control room. Artemis looked across the room until his gaze fell on the towering mechs standing and waiting. He realized that some of them had strange looks on their faceplates like they where also in awe themselves.

Colby was the first to speak up" Optimus sir we brought them." stating the obvious

"Thank you kids, mini-cons."

The three watched the said bot nodded his head. Blair and Racheal glanced at each other comprhending how similar the bot called 'Optimus' and their Art were. Artemis admittedly realized who some of them were. The fire engine, Optimus Prime, and the tank style, Scattershot.

"Are you the ones that Art saw during the earthquake incident?" asked Rachael

"I believe your referring to Scattershot are computer expert . . ." gesturing to the said bot who nodded his head ". . .and myself. I'm Optimus Prime leader of the Autobot's" putting his left hand on his glass chest plate. He then turned to his companions "Introduce your selves to are guest's."

The first to introduce him self was a hunter green cargo plain with an Australian accent. "Jetfire, second-in-command of the Autobot army." nodding his head

The next was an old style type flyer that seamed to transform into some sort of airship "I am Vector Prime keeper of space and time," he stated matter a factly

After a few minutes the three 'guests' were introduced to the present team. Prime also told them that their team was imcomplete and that the rest was on a planet that went by Velocitron or the Speed Planet. The bot's on the planet was their medic, Red Alert, local speed demon Hotshot. Both of whom where trying to locate the key to the said planet.

Rachael looked over at her sister and smiled "Sound's like I'd be at home there," a light chuckle in her voice

Blair smiled "Yea, me to."

"Blair Livington and my sister Rachael" both nodding "Now, from all that I've gathered you know Artemis" getting to the point. Jetfire looked up at his commander who seamed to hesitate to answer.

Prime nodded "Your correct"

Vector Prime took a small step forward and looked between the two humans and the white truck bot. "We'd like to know how you came across Artemis"

Prime looked over at the older mech them back at the others "Yes we would"

Blair started "My sister and I where out by the lake enjoying a day off when we heard the sound of something crashing nerby."

"Natrually we went to investigate and found him," looking up at Artemis who looked down "Inside a crater that he made on impact," Rachael ended "We took him back to are place and repaired him." she finished

The bots in the room were a little awe struck at that. Vector Prime nodded his head and smiled impressed at the two human women "Its simply amazing how you did so."

Jetfire looked over the changes the two women had done to Artemis's frame. It wasn't structural just a nice repaint. Even though he was mostly white his hands, boots, midsection, faceplate, and parts of his 'belt' were blue. His thighs, the bands just above his elbow joints, and helment were maroon. His optics were just the same as he last remembered them; one gold and the other baby blue.

"Why'd you repaint him?" asked Landmine for Jetfire

Artemis looked down at himself and smiled back up at them. "I like the color white I guess" laughing "No Blair and Rachael didn't have enough red or blue at the time so they used white to cover up the work they did on my frame and such." looking down at the two "And after a while I just started liking the color." that smile still on his face

Prime looked down at him and thought that white did suit him.

"So Optimus Prime sir how did Artemis end up here from Cybertron? That is your home planet correct?"

Jetfire nodded "Right"

Optimus looked down a sadded look on his face. He knew this part was going to come up one way or another. _'Mines well get this over with' _he thought not noticing the worried looks he was getting.

"Are home city was attacked by are enemies, the Decepticons." he began with his words kind of slow "Some how Megatron, their leader, found a way inside. Artemis tried to get to the main control room to call for help, which he succeeded but it was futile in the end. Megatron threw him though a dimension gate before I had the chance to save him." he paused for a second like he was looking for more words. "I arrived to late" Prime's voice was filled with regret and self loathing

Blair looked up at her friend who was staring at the leader with a look of saddness and confusion which usually insn't a very good combination. _'He truly doesn't remember any of it' _she thought.

Closing his optics and shaking his head as if he was trying to clear his head, he ended up lowering it. "I don't remember nor do I understand" he paused "Well I do understand but don't at the same time." his voice shaky

The Autobot's fell silent realizing their theory was true, he didn't. They watched Optimus walk up to Art and knelled down in front of the young mech and put his arms on his shoulders so he could be at least remotely optic level with him.

"Artemis the reason you where their . . .the reason why Megatron went after you was to get to me." That same tone in his voice

Art looked into the leaders gold optics with complete puzzlement in his own. Prime lowered his head for a moment then looked back up. Jetfire realize he was holding his breath why he didn't know "I'm your creator Art. Here on Earth its called a father." his voice just above a whisper

Blair and Rachael eyes widened and their mouths gaped open in disbelief so did Artemis. Jetfire finally let the holding oxygen in his chest. Some of the other Autobot's seemed to do the same.

"What Optimus said Art is ture mate," said Jetfire coming up beside his commander

Coming out of his shock Artemis looked back down away from Prime, his optics getting foggy "You . . .you didn't give up looking for me did you?"

Prime gasped "Primus no Art. I would never. Even though the thruth is we never knew where you where unitl Colby mentioned seeing you even though he didn't know it was you."

Artemis looked down no one really knowing what he could be thinking. Blair and Rachael walked up to him on eather side and put a caring hand on each of the side of his legs.

Looking back up "What do I do now? I still don't remember and I want to."

Optimus frowned a little at that comment the grabbed at his spark. He knew this was going to be hard; but this is depressing for him. "I don't know. Are medic is on Velocitron" frowing some more

They all looked at the little bot and felt bad for him. He was confused and didn't know weather it was the thruth or not. So much that he didn't understand. Prime knew it would take a while before he had his son back, but from here forward it was going to get complicated. He would have to manage to keep him away from Megatron finding out that he was alive. He wasn't going to lose his son a second time.

Standing up he had a serious look on his faceplate "I promise will get your memory back Artemis." a determined look on his face "One way or another."

Art looked up at the towering leader who claimed to be his father. He had seen the resemblance between them both he knew he could trust him. Art smiled and nodded his head his optics no longer foggy. "Thank you."

They where all filled with new found hope and glad to have a new torch to light the hope up.

----

A/N:

Yeah I finally finished it. Sorry for it taking so long I've been seriously busy and suffering from the dreaded writers block. Don't know if its gone yet or not.

Sorry if this chapter kinda sucks. I need a favor, if any body has any ideas as to what should happen next please throw them at me.

'Vet is a nick name for Corvette if you didn't know

Hope you enjoyed Please Review and thanks for all that have so far.

Tranformers Cybertron belong to HasTak

except Blair, Rachael, Artemis(Art) and the plot


	10. In Vain

In Vain

_"How do you catch an animal faster than you? You force it to make a mistake." _-Narrator "Planet Earth"

----

The day was beautiful once again. Nothing but clear blue sky's with a few cotton ball clouds here and there. There was a slight breeze that cold everthing so it wasn't umbearably hot. The breeze made the trees sway and drop a leaf now and again. It was perfect to say the least and it was so quiet.

Optimus Prime leaned his head back and shut off his optics letting the cool breeze flow over his frame. His sensitive audios picked up birds singing and even the breeze its self whistling its own song. The sound of soft small footsteps brought him out of his daydream.

He looked down toward the ground and there standing leisurely with her bare arms and her hands in her pockets. The leader of the Autobot's didn't know much about humans but in his spare time he read up about them. In the past he had went to planets that he knew nothing about. He found that it was easer for him to understand new creatures if he knew about their kind better. Even if it was only a little bit.

Blair he realized was a little taller than a normal female of the humans. She was just around six foot which made her only about two inches taller than he sibling. She had a nice tan most likely, he figured, spending time at the lake side he had heard her, her sister, and his son spend some time at before. She had brown black hair that came down toward the middle of her shoulder blades. He suspected that it came down futher but she always wore it back in a hair bow. She was slender and had a nice complextion. But the dark blue jeans, maroon tank top that exposed her arms, and tennis shoes she wares made her look like what the humans call a 'tomboy'. That she was.

"Feels good out here doesn't it," remarked Blair looking over the land ahead

Prime looked back out across the land and nodded his head "Yes it is."

Blair looked up at the commander and felt that he seemed distant. Like he had something on his mind. Looking down she realized that he prabably did.

"Can I ask you a question, Optimus Prime?"

"Of course"

"What was Art like before he came here?" choosing her words carefully

Prime looked back over the land his mind was else where "Just like he is now. Shy, not as much as he was once, adventures, caring, loves being around firends, observant, listening, . . . submissive." he smiled mixed between happiness and sadness

The two remained slient after that just letting the breeze relax them both. Blair looked up at the leader with crious light brown eyes. He had leader written all over him and she liked that and his choice of colors she also liked. His gold optics alone showed so much emotion and so much history. How she could tell she didn't know she just could look and see. Right now though they looked sad and a little dole. She could only wonder what he had been though but she would never ask that question unless he chose to tell her first.

"I don't know if you have noticed which you probably have," she began "but has Art always been . . .for the lack of words 'fragile'?"

Prime couldn't help but mentally cringe at that question. Looking up at the blue sky Optimus Prime's mind started going back to when Artemis was only quit literally only a few days activated and the news he had received.

"Yes I have. The medics said that it was a malfunction. They never figured out what truely caused it though." lowering his head "I'm hoping he'll grow out of it like they said he should."

Blair had a saddened look on her face as he talked. It had to be hard finding something like that out about your only child. "I'm sorry Optimus" she said sincerally

Prime smiled despite the hard memories he was thinking about "It's all right. You needed to know."

The two stood there just watching the clouds and birds pass by. You could see the snow peaked mountains off in the distance. For miles in this direction the land was green with miles of trees streching as far as the eyes could see.

Blair closed her eyes and leaned her head back as the breeze flowed by "Everything will turn out all right in the end that I'm sure of."

Optimus looked down at the young women. He was a little awe struck by her words realizing she was right it does, even if it takes a long time. Prime was encouraged by her words and wouldn't soon forget them.

"Thank you Blair."

Blair looked up just in time to see a smile cross the leaders blue faceplate and she smiled back with that soft smile of her own.

Thanking that it was about time they went back inside Optimus Prime leaned down and extended his hand out in front of his own soft smile on his face. Blair looked at his hand then up at him. Understanding what he meant by the gesture Blair nodded her head and stepped onto the leaders large blue hand and held onto his light black digits. The two walked in silence to the control room.

---

(The Speed Planet, outside Breakdown's garage)

To say that the leader of the Autobot's was unhappy about the situation was putting it midly. Hotshot disobeying his orders, gambling the universe on a race, Red Alert, of all the bots in his army, lying to his face, was just inexcusable. And to knock it all off it was raining buckets. As he walked away from Breakdown's garage he could fill his blue boots sinking in the mud with every step.

As he walked the rain hit his blue and red armor like warm needles. It was really surprising that the rain was warm but he didn't think much about it. Rain was usually cold but the rain that was leaving streaks on his armor was warm. It was a racing planet and the roads absorbed heat. If it weren't for all the tracks the planet would be just a mass desert. That's why the planet has its golden hue.

"Optimus Prime!" called someone from behind him

Prime stopped and turned around watching Vector Prime coming to a stop, rain dripping off his armor.

"What is it Vector Prime?" trying not to make his voice sound as harsh as he was fustrated

"I just got a message from Earth," he announced

That really got the leaders undivided attention "What's wrong?"

"Scattershot contacted me saying that Artemis wanted to come here. I said I'd ask you first."

Prime raised an optic ridge at that. Thinking about it for a moment he thought it odd. The two humans that where watching over Artemis he had realized where a little protective over him. Blair was the one who thought threw something first before coming to her conclusions. Would she allow it? Megatron and his goons where here after all which could put Art in danger.

"Can you provide me a link to them?" he asked crossing his arms over his broad chest still in thought

Nodding his head "Of course. The storm may interfere some though." activating a small comm. oprtal in front of them

The little portal was no bigger that three and half feet wide with a blue green hue to it. At first it was just flat looking like a multi colored plate but finally the picture of Scattershot came into view.

"Scattershot may I speak with one of the sisters? Mainly Blair." he asked quickly

Scattershot grinned nervously obviously about something that had gone on at the Earth base conversation wise between the bots and humans there "Oh uh yeah! Hold a sec please." raising a finger then disappearing from the monitor

Prime rolled his optics and waited for someone to come back on the screen. At last Blair appeared on the screen with Artemis's head popping out from the behind the chair Scattershot had been seating in and was behind Blair.

"I persume Vector gave you the message," stated Blair with a straight face

"Yes he did. Why does Artemis want to come to the Speed Planet?" looking up at his son who had a nervous grin on his face. Prime had asked the question but all ready knew the answer

"He just wants to go" Racheal poped in from Primes right "its a whole nother world to explore ya know and I wouldn't mind going myself." an ear-to-ear grin on her face

Blair pushed her sister out of the scene by her head "Please excuse my sister she's hyper." giving her sister who was now off scene a death glare

Just giving her a nod Prime looked up at Vector Prime who had remained silent the whole time. Vector looked into the Autobot leaders gold optics for a moment then sighed bluntly. He knew what the answer was.

Prime turned back to the comm. portal where Blair was still waiting a blank yet serious look on her face, that for some reason looked fimilar. Then up at Artemis who's optics seemed to be larger than usual like he was a begging dog. 

"Blair why would you let him come?"

That really caught them all off guard all except Blair. Vector looked up at Prime his mouth slightly open, confused. On Bliar's end her sister came back from her left, Scattershot and Overhaul came into view beside Artemis.

Blair stood straight on the contol panel and crossed her arms in a thought full way. Letting a strand of hair fall over her face "I wouldn't." was all she said. The bots gasped but Rachael gave her sister a threatening glare.

"Why not?!" chorused Art and Rachael

Blair looked back up at Prime with a look asking for 'help' on this one. The two looked into each others eyes/optics and exchanged a conversation and finally Blair sighed with a slight fake smile on her face. The eldest human was thinking like the leader, which he admired a little.

"Because it's to dangerous and bringing Art here it would be defeating are original plane." Answered Prime solemnly "I'm hate being the 'bad guy' here, but the answer is no."

Scattershot and Overhaul retreated understanding what Prime was getting at. Art frowned with a sad look on his face his hope smashed from exploring something totally new, the Speed Planet. Rachael just stalked off not saying a word.

Blair watched them retreat then looked up at Optimus.

"I'm really hate doing that Blair, but it is for Art's safety."

Smiling and nodding her head in understanding "I know like the saying goes 'rather be safe than sorry'." pausing for a moment "They'll get over it."

"I'll call back soon with an update."

Blair nodded her head and reached down and severed the link to the Earth computers. Sighing once again Prime flickered his gold optics then turned back to Vector Prime.

"You did what's best Optimus Prime," reinsuring the leader

"Still makes me fill like the enemy though." the look Art gave him still fresh in his mind

Vector took a step back as Prime transformed "I'll be back soon. I have a Velocitron leader to find." driving off

The time keeper stood there a short while after the Prime had disappeared.

---

A harsh cold evil laugh echoed through the red and black room. A lone dark figure only illuminated by the lava flowing around just yards from his feet and from the rocky smoldered black walls. A pair of cold turquoise optics was the only thing that seemed out of place in the hole.

At his finger tips a fiery red comm. portal set defying the laws of physics just seaming to hovering there. The little portal, with a pop, disappeared and the figure lowered his arm.

"So the heir to the Autobot army lives." a evil smile crossed his pale faceplate, fangs visible at the side of his smile "You tryed so hard to keep him from me I'm sure, Optimus Prime." turning around his hands behind his back "But it was all in vain."

Another harsh bone chilling laugh echoed threw the room that could freeze the lava in the room if he willed it. He countinued laughing his evil laugh as he stepped through a demension gate.

----

A/N:

Sorry for the delay been busy -like everyone else has- wish me luck with my tests. I need it. (I suck at math) anywho to point, I think the block is over yeah.

Hope you enjoyed please as always R&R and many thanks for the one who have.

Transformers belongs to HasTak

Blair, Rachael, Artemis (Art) and, plot belongs to yours truely


	11. Terrifying Night

Terrifying Night

_"I'm feeling weak; Missing parts, incomplete; Don't let them throw me away; Keep me and I'll be okay; Skipping a beat but it plays; Don't let them throw me away!" -_"Throw Me Away" Korn

----

Blair stood up a defeated look on her face. What the Autobot commander had said about being the 'bad guy' was what she felt like right now; just a woman. The screen was black again with the stern yet gental face of the Autobot logo looking down on her. She thought back till a few days ago when her sister said she was to much like a certain 'leader'. She loathed that idea but maybe that was why she admired Optimus so much; for his leader like skills, calmness, and level headiness, just to start checking things off.

Sighing Blair lowered her head knowing her sister was still present in the room. Turning around with her hands in her pockets filling her keys inside them. Without looking up she knew that Scattershot was walking up toward her just by the sound of his feet clanking on the stainless steel looking floor.

Taking his large thumb in her small hand she stepped into the technology experts palm and looked up at him "Thanks Scattershot," she said kindly

The blue tank just gave her a weak smile and lowered her down to the floor "No problem."

Hearing the doors open then close caused both of them to look up to see who was coming. Walking in was the green cargo jet, Jetfire and the kids walking at his feet along with the mini-cons.

Jetfire took a quick look around and noticed the ones present had a strange look on their faces. Like they had just been said no to and really wanted the little toy to in the window. Jetfire mentally shuck his head _'need to stop watching Earth movies.' _Remembering the look he had seen on Art's as he past him in the hallway going the opposite directions in a haste he connected the dots quickly.

Crossing his arms over his chest "All right what happened?"

Rachael still had an evil scowl on her face as her arms crossed tightly over her chest. Jetfire noticed the deathly glare she was giving her sister so he automatically looked at Blair for an explanation.

Ignoring her sisters glares "Art wanted to got to Velocitron. Prime said _no_ and everyone is mad at me for agreeing." she stated plainly

Rachael turned around mumbling something harsh under her breath. No one wanted to know what it was. The current commander while their leader was away, Jetfire uncrossed his arms letting them fall to his side.

"Your agreement wasn't wrong, Blair."

Blair countinued looking up at the jet brushing back a strand of hair out of her face a slight smile on her face but she counldn't find the words to say. She just nodded her head.

Rachael had had enough she couldn't take it anymore. "It isn't fair though!" she yelled making them all jump

Colby took an uneasy step foward "It isn't but it was for Art's saftey," trying to keep his distance

Growling, "So he would have been taken care of there!" she mummbled but loud enough so her sister could hear her

Now it was Blair's turn to get angry. She couldn't believe her sister had said that and so did the others "Could you be that _DENSE_ Rachael?! Your letting your fustration an anger get hold of you!" taking a breath "We would have but Art's life in danger. There's a blood . . . energon thirsty, merciless, tyrant out there who wants Art _dead_." bitter toward the word 'dead' as she said it.

Blair was now just inches from her sister's face pocking her in the collarbone just where an identical necklace sat as her own. The eldest sister was furious. Taking in a deep breath, closing her eyes, and taking a step back she calmed her self down letting her sister recover from her yelling at her face. Blair knew all to well that even if very rarely her sister's judgment could get clouded from something like this.

The others where dumfounded, in shock, and a little frightened at Blair's temper. Blair never got 'hot under the collar' like this. Frustrated and irritated, yes but never angry. She was always good at keeping her temper down. When it came to friends and loved ones that was something totally different.

"Remind me never to get on her bad side," whispered Colby to the mini-cons, Lori, and Bud nodded agreeing

"If we had sent Art to the Speed Planet he would have been closer to Megatron since the Decepticons main focus is on the Speed Cyber Planet key."

"Not mentioning RedAlert is most likely to busy keeping Hotshot in running order." added Jolt

Blair looked back up at her sister with that look on her face that sent a chill down Rachael's spine. She remembered only seeing that look twice before and didn't like it one bit. Blair leaned her head slightly to a side that looked gone replaced with a soft caring look. A slight smile on her face "Let's keep him here shall we?"

They all nodded including Rachael who looked faintly pale. Not able to look her sister in the face she hocked her thumbs to her pockets "I'm sorry Blair."

Blair looked over at her sister that caring smile still on her face that only an older sister could have "Apology accepted but apologize to them to." gesturing with her head to the others still in the room.

Looking over them Rachael had a sheepish smile on her face "Sorry. On rare occasions I tend to let my anger get the best of me."

Chuckling "Yeah, rare. It is for me to."

---

Just out side the control room doors sat Art with his knees to his chest and his arms around his legs, his face hidden. Attached to his audio receptors where two small thin white cords that ran up toward control panel just below it beside the door with a small plate hanging down from under it.

He had been seating there since Jetfire the kids and the mini-cons had arrived back. He had been seating in a niche between the wall and a column beside the door just big enough for him to fit in. He had hacked into the control room systems that the access panel beside the door offered and listened in on everything they where talking about. A trick he picked up from where he didn't know but had found out about it only a day or two ago and hadn't told anyone about it yet. For that matter he thought hard about not telling anytime soon.

Finally lifting his head up light blue energon tears stained his faceplate, both happy and sad tears. Taking in a breath he stood up and unplugged the white wires from his audios and the wall and tucked the away in to his sub-space pocket. Gently and silently he lifted the plate up. With one hand still holding it in place he pulled what looked like a screw driver and screwed the bolts back into place.

Drying the tears from his optics and stained faceplate he left to go back to his quarters.

---

It was late and the Earth's moon was high in the sky making the ground below slightly illuminated. The Autobot's Earth base quarters where quiet with only Scattershot up keeping vigil over the sleeping mech's and the base.

All except for one who wasn't sleeping quietly

Artemis tossed and turned on his recharge berth moaning in his sleep . . .

_It was a fierce blinding white light;_

_Everthing was a blaze as a few feet tall little blue and maroon sparkling stood looking out the small window watching things exploding and going up in flames just miles from where he lived._

_Flash foward_

_The gray hall seemed to stretch on forever and they where so big and nothing seemed to lie ahead. A sharp pain went down his frame as he ran but seemed to be getting nowhere fast. Tears streamed down his face as he staggered and tryed to scream but nothing came out. The small little bot looked back over his shoulder as a massive figure gave chase behind him with a pair of ice cold turquoise eyes and a evil fang smile._

_Flash back_

_The little blue and maroon bot snapped around sensing someone behind him. Was it the guard?His spark was pounding in his chest as he turned around sharply to his right; to his left, as the world seemed to spin amd started to make his intakes toss. It wasn't the guard! He fell back as a chill-wrenching laugh echoed in the room. His optics went wide as a black figure came foward his frame shadowed only his cold icy eyes laughing down at him. _

_Flash foward_

_The room was huge but dark at the same time his vision was blurry but he could see two figures not far off. One was a blurry red and blue the other was mixed colors. With a sharp pain shooting up his side all the way to his neck and spine. He felt so cold and . . . wet?! Everything went black for what seemed like just seconds. Then his vision came back and the same pair of icy opitcs where looking down at him. Why did they look so . . . empty yet filled with vengence? Then everything turned into fire and a sense of falling rushed over him . . ._

Artemis shot up from his recharge berth with a audio wrenching scream drenched in his own coolant. The large mesh blanket tangled around his legs like usual. Keeping him from getting up with out tripping over his own feet and landing on his face.

Still panting and filling panic flushed threw his circuites he got up not realizing he was tangled he scrambled off his recharge berth in a frantic attempt to get away. Falling to his floor with a loud thud tears once again streaming down his blue-tented face. Sobbing he couldn't find himself to get up and just laid there. The sound of his door opening startled him and he scrambled up and scooted back till his back was pined against the bottom of his recharge berth.

"GET AWAY!! GET AWAY!!" he cried out to whoever was in his room since he could hear the clacking of boots

Filling his shaking body being embraced he tried to fight him off but he wasn't able to find the will to fight but he knew he had landed a blow to the bots face making his own hand and wrist hurt.

Jetfire sat there cradling the small -obviously scared out of his mind- bot in his lab rocking him back and forth holding firm to him so he couldn't land another blow on his jaw.

"Calm down Art it just me. Calm down." rubbing his back "Shhhhh, everything is all right mate." he coed

It didn't help much but at least Art wasn't fighting against him. Jetfire wasn't sure if Art was awake or still a sleep or in-between. He just knew he had to get Art calmed down so he didn't wake up the rest of the base and to get him out of what ever nightmare he was in. The small mech was still shaking in terror at what Jetfire didn't know and ignored the fact that his chest and abdomen was getting drenched with energon tears.

Shaking his head his optics still tight not wanting to face the world "The-they where s-so cold. . . ,empty . . . icy soul," he slurred out tasting the tears running in to his mouth and trying to breath in air to help cool down his over heated systems

Jetfire raised an optic ridge realizing Art was speaking but he had to adjust his audio frequency so he could hear him.

"H-he wouldn't stop chasing me. He was ev-every where; his laugh echoing in my audios" Art paused making a sniffling noise ". . .showing his fangs."

Jetfire opened his mouth slightly getting a unique suspicion whom he was talking about '_He most be remembering the night he was attacked by Megatron; just tenfold.'_

Art's voice was shaking almost as much as he was. The cargo jet didn't know what to do but hold the scared bot close, rub his back, or tell him everthing was all right now.

"It's all right Art, I'm not going to let anything or anyone get to you and harm you I promise. It's only me and you in here and your safe. No one is going to get you." he practically repeated himself but it didn't matter

A few minutes past with the two not moving from the spot still on the floor. Artemis was still shaking but not as feircely and Jetfire had stopped rubbing his back because his arm had given out on him. He could hear Art making sounds like sniffles with is forehead still pressed against his cockpit.

"You a little better now?" just under a whisper as he leaned back so he could see Art's face

He watched Art flicker his left gold optic on as he dried his face off with his blanket that was still tangled around his legs. Nodding his head a little, Art looked up at Jetfire with both his left gold and right blue optic still looking teary. With both his black hands on Art's shoulder he watched him smiled sheepishly.

"Good" looking down at Art's entangled legs. Shaking his head a cocked grin under his mask. "How do you always end up like this." reaching down and helping Art get untangled

Art let a little grin cross his face but then let out a help as he nearly fell backwards. Thanks to Jetfire's quick reaction time he stopped the accident in its tracks.

"Sorry about that," glancing at the small desk that sat a little ways from behind Art

"It's all right." replied Art his voice just a whisper still recovering from his nightmare

It took the two together a about three minutes to get the white CXT untangled and to his feet. "This is one thing I'll never understand about you Art," stated Jetfire lifting the large blanket in front of him

"What that I sleep with covers or that I have a abnormally large blanket?" remarked Artemis a sly grin on his face

Jetfire lowered the blanket a dumfounded look on his face for a second then the two busted out laughing "Both I guess now that you mention it" between breaths from his fit of laughter

Jetfire recovered first and noticed that grin on Art's face as he whipped the tears away from laughing "There's that smile I remember," stated Jetfire

Art looked over at his friend with a confused look on his light blue faceplate then realizing what he was talking about grinned. Jetfire started straightening out the blanket as Art went back to his recharge bed a solemn look back on his face. Jetfire looked up just as Art came to a stop beside it and just stopped, his arms haging at his side. He could see the fear in the young mechs multi colored optics. Walking up behind him making sure not to startle him, Jetfire placed a hand on the young mechs shoulder.

"Its all right, I'll be right here till morning."

Art snapped around looking up at the older mech a look of disbelief on his face "You don't need to do that your all ready busy enough you need your rest to ya know!" spat Art but didn't get the chance to finish his protesting as he was lifted up and placed on his bed.

"No talking back it's my own decision! Now lay down!" putting his hands on Art's shoulders and gently pushing him back

"But . . ."

"No 'buts'," interrupting him and placing the light blue blanket over Art

"Now get to sleep that's a order," enforcing his Australian accent and making Art grin

Tucking Artemis in making sure he was comfortable he walked over to the desk chair near by and sat down in it. Taking to attention that it was several times to big for Art. He made a mental note to find a smaller one or get some one to make Artemis one just his size.

Art pulled the cover up just so only his face was showing. He was now laying on his side as he noticed his guardian for the night lift his hand up to his mask trying to suppress a yawn.

"Jetfire"

"Yes"

"I'm sorry for scaring you, keeping you up, and all around bothering you."

Jetfire looked over at Art and shuck his head in disagreement "Don't be sorry about anything. Yes you scared me but that's nothing to worry about now and your bothering me. Now go to sleep you need your rest." his voice stern but gental

"Jetfire"

"Yes"

"Sorry about punching you," he couldn't help but grin

The s-in-c brought his hand up to the dent still fresh on his jaw and halfed smiled despite it all. That blow had cought him off guard to say the least and impressed him to how hard it was. Then Art had been scared out of his mind and a scared mech had more reason to be more forceful behind his fist or any object. Fear could conjure up some power.

"Well all I have to say is that you have one serious right hook just don't go gloating about it."

Art nodded his head and turned over to his other side still a little scared to fall into recharge now. The room was quiet but he could hear his systems still working and Jetfire suppress a yawn again. He felt bad for keeping him awake but protesting wasn't going to get him anywhere fast with the jet.

"Jetfire," calling again

"Yes Artemis," his voice with just the slight sound of irritation now

"Good night," and pulled the covers the rest of the way over his head

Jetfire rolled his optics not able to keep a straight face "Good night Art."

----

A/N:

Explaining a little about the night everything went toward the worse. Tragic yes. Yes I'm back on track . . .sort of but hopfully I'll have the next chapter up by next Sunday but not making any promises. Oh yeah have to thank Tamoya-chan and Theblueoblivion for some inspiration and getting me out of my writers block. Thanks much! Forgot to say that last time. Shame on me.

Please review, REVIEW!

Transformers and related charaters belong to HasTak

Begining quote from soundtrack "See You on the Other Side" song "Throw Me Away" by Kron. Yes that spelled right and what I've been listening to all week

Blair, Rachael, Artemis (Art), and plot belongs to me


	12. Tyrants Winning Game

Tyrants Winning Game

_"It's not the caring that concerns me. It's the interest."_ -Prowl to Sideswipe "Commuique" by MariaShadow

----

(Decepticon HQ, location unknown)

The magma bubbled blew up and popped throwing the hot melted Earth several feet in all directions. Starscream took a step back as some of the lava dropped where his foot was. He had been standing there for some time just staring and admiring the raw untamed power of the volcano. Growling he turned on his hill but let a out a gasp as two pairs of cold optics where in front of him.

A grin on his face "What's wrong Starscream can't take the _heat_?"

Starscream clenched his teeth as he side stepped away from his commander and walked past him before coming to a stop a few feet behind him. He wasn't in the mood for Megatron right now and the Decepticon commander popping up now didn't help the matter right now. Then again he was rarely in a good mood.

Looking over his shoulder and at the side of Megatron that was facing him "I wasn't suspecting you to be back so soon Megatron" bitterness in his voice

"Its good to leave your enemy unsuspecting, Starscream," that same evil grin on his face

Rolling his optics Starscream turned around and faced his leader a loathing look on his face as always. Megatron just ignored the look on his s-in-c silver-white faceplate. He was satisfied with his new planes that where even under way now. The jet knew that grin all to well and knew Megatron had something up his sleeve; so to speak.

"What are you so happy about?" he asked

"That is known of your business. I'll be away for a while I suspect you to keep things in order here." his voice even

Starscream smirked and nodded his head "Don't worry, I will Megatron."

Megatron knew other wise. He also knew that his second was always plotting against him but right now that wasn't the main thing on his mind right now. He had something much more rewording waiting for him. He'd deal with Starscream later.

Turning back he lifted his arm up and summoned a feiry dimension gate and stepped threw it. Glancing at the jet one last time before the gate closed he could see a smirk on his faceplate. _'The plotting fool' _he thought bitterly to himself

---

It was quiet and peacful everything was still moist from last nights rain. It wasn't particuraly a beautiful day but it wasn't bad eaither. The sky was the dole white color and a few gray cloud here and there. The breeze was cold to but bearable. It was slightly eerie to say the least. A red lone bird squaked off as a snap of a tree branch some where close by. Artemis watched the little red bird take off and disappeared above the tree top.

"Oops," he whispered

Looking down at his feet he raised an optic ridge as what he saw or what he didn't. There wasn't a branch under his light blue boots and once he thought about it he hadn't token a step. Looking around he hadn't snapped a branch off a tree. Most of the pine trees where to tall or to thick branched to snap so easly.

He looked up toward the sky realizing it was really to quiet. The only thing he could hear was the distant hum of cars on a road. Deciding to countinue Artemis walked on now slightly worried and uncomfortable. Snapping around his spark pounded he knew he wasn't the only sone here. He was being stalked like prey.

_'What should I do?' _he thought to himself

Turning back around and starting in a run he dodged trees and their branches but didn't see the roots. Like a movie in slow motion he fell face first on the still wet ground.

"Ow" he breathed proping himself with his elbows

Snapping back into reality he looked back one arm holding him up. Art's optics whiddened with fear and terror as a loming black figure stepped up to him. His glass eyes icy cold turquise. He was telling himself to get up, run, and use the equipment Jetfire, Blair, and Rachel had given him but he couldn't move from the terror that was overwhelming his body.

"Why hello Artemis we meet at least," an evil grin crossing his face

Art watched him bring his arm up as it started to glow with electricity flowing around his fist.

"No" whispered Art

---

(Decepticon HQ, location unknown)

Starscream stepped threw the dimension gate with Thundercraker behind him. The volcano was just like he had left it and he was statisfied with his own job well done. He had a new solider secrectly under his commande. The jet looked upa just in time to see Megatron walk threw his own gate carrying something under his arm.

The large red jet's mouth dropped when he realized whom it was, as did Thundercraker.

"Wow we that's one serious haul sir," stated Thundercraker astonished

Still smiling Megatron walked over toward the left part of the room and sat his cargo down with gentleness the othe two Decepticons didn't know he possessed.

"Time to wake up Art," standing up

With a moan the white CXT brought his optics online but closed them as the world started to spin. Seating up straight he remembered what had happened to him and snapped his optics on and looked up and scooted back until his back was pressed against the ash rocky wall.

"Me-Megatron," fear evident in his voice

"Why yes its me, Artemis."

"Haven't you put me through enough?"

Megatron placed his arms behind his back in a casual way watching Art as the fear started to come up from withen the young bot. He could sense it from him and was loving it, and planned on using it to his advantage.

"So where have you been all this time young Art?" asked Megatron coolly ingnoring the question Art asked

"None ya." he retorted

The Decepticon leader looked down his olfactory at Art with his optics narrowed and his mouth straight. He kept his cool not wanting to scare the young bot more than he had to. Well, not just yet anyway.

"Apparently the Autobot's you call friends don't care about you to much to let me capture you so easily," keeping his face straight

"You don't know what your talking about!" looking down toward his right not able to look the tyrant in his cold soulless optics

Starscream and Thundecraker watched quietly as the two mechs talked. The jet knew what Megatron was trying to do. He had seen him do it before in the past.

"Oh do I. Like your father and; what do you call him? 'Uncle'? Left you all alone at Iacon?" Megatron face was shadowed from the lack of light in the room as his optics glowed menacing in the dark. Since Art wasn't looking at him he smiled evilly knowing he had hit his mark and hard.

"You lie!" cried Artemis shaking his head back and forth as if to try to tone the Decepticon out.

"Do I? Then why did you end up on Earth with that scare on your right side?" looking down at te light lines on the young mechs side.

Artemis looked down at his side haven forgotten about the scare until now. It wasn't like a scare that the humans would get. Transformers scares where just where the busted up metal were wielded back shot and was never smoothened back out and repainted. Even though the plates could be replaced its hard to find the right type of metal since most Transformers had different types of thickness of armor. And that he had been fixed on Earth by two humans and not on Cybertron by another Transformer.

"That was you," he replied back just loud enough so the Decepticon leader could hear him

"That may be true, it may not." He stated coolly "But why wasn't anyone there? That's my question." Megatron looked over his shoulder at his two men his face not fiving anything away but they knew -or at least Starscream did- that Megatron was playing a game that he was winning "If there had been I wouldn't have done that now would I?"

"You shouldn't have done it in the first place," Whispered Artemis his optics squeezed shut

Despite the logical comeback Art was giving him Megatron didn't care he was getting inside Art's head "If I did, that was an accident Artemis. I insure you."

The two Decepticons who where still standing behind them couldn't believe how serene that sounded coming out the Decepticon leaders mouth. He was doing an excellent job of masking his voice and from letting his true intentions come out threw his voice. It was a rare talent on the Decepticon leaders behalf and had put it to use many time in the past to get what he wanted. It always worked. Art was beging played and didn't even know it.

_'Because of his state of mind this is so easy,' _Thought Megatron looking down at the young Autobot

Megatron regained himself and made a serious expression cross his face as he knelled down in front of Art and placed a dark gold hadn on the mechs shoulder. He could fell Art tense under his light grasp.

"Listen Artemis. Its clear that you can't be sure what truth _is_ but I can tell you one thing. What I said is true. Do you think the Autobot's care for you? If they did you wouldn't be here now would you."

Artemis slowly on-lined his optics and looked up at Megatron hesitantly finally meeting his cold optics. The tyrant face as blank yet serious showing no signs of anything else. Artemis was confused and didn't know what to make of that expression for the matter Megatron himself. He remembered the Autobot's telling him that this leader was ruthless and merciless but here he was with an expression like; dare he think it; Optimus Prime, just slightly different.

"Why though? Why do you care for me or if the Autobot's care about me or not?"

Megatron let a knowing smile cross his face "Because I see your potential" taking his hand off Art's shoulder. Megatron stood up his arms once again behind his back as he turned around.

He watched the Decepticon stand not able to make any sense of what he had just said. "I don't have potential. I'm probably the weakest Transformer you'll ever meet" remarked Artemis standing up, his back leaning against the rock wall looking down at his boots a saddened look on his face

"Yes but it takes a strong mech to admit he's weak, Artemis," turning a quarter turn to face him

Art looked up at Megatron once again confused. He had no ideawaht he was talking about "I don't understand Megatron."

Megatron walked up toward the white bot and looked down him, his face blank once again and his optics no longer seeming cold to Art. Finally taking notice Art realized how big Megatron truely was. Naturally he was taller then himself but Art came up to the leaders lower abdomen wher his gray cockpit sat. Just below where his Decepticon log sat grinning evilly down at Art.

Megatron brought his arm out from behind his back and placed it agian on Art's sholder "You don't know it yet but I do Artemis" pausing for a moment as Art stood straight looking up with curious optics at the leader "Tha you have warrior material running threw your system no matter who created you. Despite what your creation malfunction was or what the doctors said."

Art's optics grew wide as he spook. Was what he was saying true? No, it couldn't be! He looked down at his knee joint that had been dislocated from running away from Megatron and was throbbing. "It can't be true" whispering

"Its very true. What Optimus didn't tell you?! I know he sensed the power inside you. He has the Matrix after all."

Art his head up toward Megatron in disbelief. The tyrant faked a surprised look as he saw Art's expression. Looking over his shoulder at the two flyers that same look on his face.

"Can you believe this you two?" he began "The Autobot's aren't as good as we first thought. They might be badder than we are." turning back to Art "Keeping such a awesome secret from you Artemis."

Art looked over at the two Decepticons who only nodded in agreement. He didn't even realize that they where there until now from being so intoned with the comversation he was having with Megatron.

"But how could you--?" not sure how to ask the question that was plauging his processor

Megatron grinned and knelled down so he was optic level with Art. It wasn't that scheming grin like he had ealier but a soft smile. "Your do for an up-grade, am I right?" he asked still smiling

"Uh?" looking down at himself

Megatron stood up unexpectedly and placed his hand on Art's back as he stood behind the young bot "I know how to fix your phyisical weakness Artemis and with the new up-grade you want have to worry about getting hurt by a measly fall." Looking down at Art's knee joint

He looked away a little embarrassed that Megatron how figured out about his knee. Starscream and Thundercraker watched Megatron lead Artemis away to somewhere else in the volcano completely lost as to what their leader was getting at.

"I thought Primes kid was dead," stated Thundercraker looking up at his companion

Starscream narrowed his optics playing everything that had happen and why Megatron was suddenly so interested in the Autobot brat thew his processor. It just didn't add up.

"As did I Thundercraker."

"What do you think the boss man wants with the kid?"

"I don't know but will find out in time."

----

(Autobase, Earth)

Blair and Rachel ran down the halls glad that the control room doors where finally in view. Jetfire turned around as he watched the two human females ran into the room out of breath. Seeing the expression on their faces got him worried. The kids and mini-cons turned around to.

"What's wrong you two?" asked Jetfire

They came to a stop beside Jetfire's leg panting from being out of breath. Rachel was the first to recover "We need to talk to Optimus a-sap!" replied Rachel looking up at the cargo jet

"Well first what's wrong Rachel?" asked Lori again

Blair looked over at the young girl worry written on her face making Lori worried "Its Art. He was suppose to have met us just outside town but never showed up." looking up at Jetfire

"Well you said Art was adventures he could have lost track of time or something," remarked Colby

Rachel frowend standing up straight still out of breath "He should have met us half an hour ago Colby" she snapped even she didn't mean to "After an incident a while back Art promised never to be late again and if he kept that promise he could go out."

Now they had them worried particularly Jetfire. The jet turned back toward the monitors and started punching in commands "When did he leave this cycle?" he asked not looking over at the young women

"Just before-" looking over at her older sister not sure of the right answer

"Just before daybreak" finished Blair she then looked over at the three kids a little ashamed of her self for snapping at Colby "Art is free spirited when it comes to going out and exploring. That's the only thing he does that just doesn't seem like Art."

If anything had happened to Artemis, Jetfire would never forgive him self. He had spent all day yesterday with Art and his human guardians help improving their communication links with each other making sure all lines where secure. That and he had loaded the young bot with the most advanced equipment just incase he found him self in a bind weather getting hurt or it the Decepticons had found him. He would have been able to contact the base and they would have been there in a flash. If he was in trouble why hadn't he activated some sort of distress signal.

Luckily he knew where to find his leader "Jetfire to Optimus, come in" called Jetfire threw the line

_"Yes Jetfire I'm here"_

"Sir we may have a problem."

_". . .What kind of 'problem'?"_

"Blair and Rachel just got here and said that Art hasn't come back from his exploring," a bit of worry evident in his voice

They heard Prime utter a curse under his breath as the line went silent for a second them come back on _"Have you tried the equipment you gave them Jetfire?"_

Jetfire looked down at the two and they looked back "We tired a bunch of times Prime but we got nothing, not even static," called Blair

The line went silent for a moment as Prime thought of something _"Keep trying if you don't get anything in ten minutes contact me back."_

"All right we will sir. Jetfire out." he pressed a button and the link went dead then turned back to the others "All right lets try this agian."

---

(Jungle Planet)

This dragon that stood up on the ledge Prime had learned from Leobreaker went by Scourge. The ruthless leader of the planet they where now on. The Autobot leader was really not liking this day. Finding out that his son was missing -again- and he wasn't on Earth looking for him. Being attacked by killer giant plantes, -what was up with planets and giant liller _whatevers_-, and now _this_.

"This doesn't concern you _outsiders,_" began the dragon "It will be wise to stay out of this matter. I will have my revenge on those who dare to stand against me and if you interfer you will me destroyed to!"

Oh this guy was really pushing the Autobot leader buttons "Be on your way Scourge. We don't wont any trouble!" he took a step forward and glenced his fists some

The dragon cocked his head back and look at his two companions. Even though Prime was on the ground he could see the dragon smile "Do you here that? That don't wont 'trouble'."

Prime rolled his optics as the three started to laugh down at them. "HEY" bellowed Leobreaker "Knock it off!" he yelled up at them

Vector Prime who had also been getting irritated at the two dinos and dragon stated "Soon you wont be laughing." Optimus know the time keeper was get irritated even if his voice didn't give it away

"And neither will you." came a all to fimilar voice from the left of the jungle planet leader "Again you've chosen the losing side Optimus, but then again I shouldn't suspect anything different from you." Letting a smug smirk cross his face as his two men came to a stop beside him

Prime snapped his head around to the voice of his arched enemy. Standing in front of a newly opened gate stood Megatron a serious look on his face. Standing beside him to his left was his second, Starscream, and to his right was the nothing but a mystery con Sideways.

Now he was pissed not only with Megatron being here but for not able to accuse Megatron of having his son just in case he really _didn't, _but he doubted it.

"What are you doing here?" he called up to his enemy with clenced fists

"You know him?" asked Scourge looking over at the Decepticon

"More or less" replied Megatron looking down at his archenemies that grin on his face. Prime clenced his fists so tightly he knew he had to severed something inside his hands frame. He could also fill a headache steering up from clenching his dental plates to tight.

The ones on the ground watched the tyrant exchange words with his winged second and then the red jet brought something out from behind his back and handed it to his leader. His smirk not leaving his pale face. It was a large dark brown sake that looked like it held something with sharp edges. Prime got the sinking filling in his 'gut' and let his mouth drop slightly.

"I have a gift for you Optimus Prime," tossing the sack down to come with a loud clanking of metal at the the Autobot leaders feet.

The sack came undone as its components came to a stop still rolling around awkwardly as it steered up dust. They all fell silent as they realized what the hunks of white metal where. Prime found him self unable to move only able to look up at Megatron.

"What have you done?!"

"Artemis is under my control now Prime and liking his new more _powerful _body if I might say." looking at his dark gold digits "But I'll make you a deal."

"I don't wont anything but my son back Megatron!!" bellowed back Prime before the Decepticon could finish

For once he wasn't mad for being interrupted but satisfied that he had gotten just the reaction he was looking and hopping for from the Autobot. "Calm down Optimus." Smiling "Your precious Art is perfectly fine; if not better."

----

A/N:

I realized a while back that what a lot of things Megatron told Art is true but its just one of his twisted games. Finally the big bad bot gets some spotlight -if tanted- in all his evil glory. I wanted to bring out Megatron at his best and thats what I'm doing. It just going to get worse before it gets better from here folks.

The whole 'up-grade' thing is my theroy as to how TF get 'grow' from sparkling, teenager etc. if your confused or curious PM me. And why is Art still exploring when it makes he vonerable...well I ran out of idea at that point. sorry. and the deal Megatron was talking about will be told next chapter

Hope you don't MariaShadow if I barrowed that little quote but thought it sort of perfect for this chapter.

Hope you enjoyed R&R please I'll be internally thankful and thanks always for the ones who have.

Transformers and all realted characters belong to HasTak

Beginging quote belongs to MariaShadow

Blair, Rachel, Artemis(Art), and the plot belong to me; mind I tell you


	13. Liars Lie Still

Liars Lie Still

_"This kills you. This kills you and everyone in the room." _-Adam Savgae "Mythbusters"

---

The Beast Planet leader walked silently back to his palace. He was wondering about what had happened earlier. Yes, this new situation with the off worlders; Leobreaker able to combined with the Autobot leader that went by Optimus Prime. What really got him interested was the two leaders where talking about or should he say whom. Yes, he had no soft spot for either one of the Autobot's, the traitor Snarl, his master; that was different. But who was this 'Artemis'?

Everyone knew that the Jungle Planet leader was merciless and that's how he liked it but he didn't take kindly to young blood being played around with either. Secretly of course. Fledglings wher rare even on the Jungle Planet. Scourge couldn't remember the last time he had seen a fledgling. The youngest beast he knew he thought was Brimstone but even then he wasn't sure.

Scourge was curious to say the least as to whom this Artemis was and how young he really was. That and why Megatron had taken him from Optimus Prime. What could the Decepticon leader want with a weak fledgling. He hadn't known the Decepticon long but he knew enough to know that it wasn't for a good reason. He sensed a scheme. Scourge tightened his jaws a little and didn't understand why he was suddenly so concerend about this bot he hadn't even met.

"Hey, Scourge!" called a voice from behind him

The Jungle Planet leader turned his dragon head and looked up but still walked forward as Brimestone came down from the sky. At the same time Undermine came trotting up behind him as well.

"What is it Brimstone?" asked Scourge

The two other beast exchanged glances hearing that tone in their leaders voice. It sounded like he had something on his mind. "We were wondering if you knew what that Megaton guy and what's that red ones name . . .Prime or something, where talking about?"

Scourge continued walking thinking about it again "No I don't but I have a filling Megatron will bring the one called Artemis here eventually."

Brimstone flapped his wings once as he came down beside his leader on the right but far enough to be sure he wouldn't hit the dragon.

"What about that deal? Do you think Megatron will keep his word?" flap

Scourge was looking straight-ahead over his nuzzle thinking. The Decepticon leader had said if the Autobot's won some race on another planet they'd get Artemis back. If they lost he would keep Artemis for his own and get the 'Speed Planet Key'. He had no idea what exactly they were talking about but he knew that even if the Autobot's won, they had a very slim chance of truly getting Art back.

"I highly dought Megatron will keep his word." he answered

Brimstone and Undermine exchanged looks again. Their leader was putting a lot of thought into this and they knew it. He didn't like the idea.

"Brimstond," called Scourge suddenly making his two comrads jump

Jumping "Yes sir?"

"Do you know your age?" It was a simple question but it caught both the dinos a little odd

Brimstone looked over at his grounded partner for a moment with a confused looked on his face. Undermine just shrugged "Urm . . . no not really sir."

Scourge just snortted uttering an inaudible word and countinued on his way with his two comrads at his heels.

---

Rocks went flying again for the umpteenth time and Artemis side stepped again keeping a straight face as the large rock collided with the rock wall behind him and shattered on impact. Thundercraker lowered his arms and panted now offically tired from training all day. He was getting a little fustrated to that this Autobot Megatron had taken under him was doding all the rocks he was throwing at him.

Starscream had left the blue jet and Mudflap in charge of Art and getting him trained, even if it wasn't much. The young bot that was now taller than Thundercraker didn't look tired but then again he hadn't been training all day. His blue boots where smudged black from walking in the volvano as was his hands.

"Your good at dodging Artemis," remarked Mudflap

Artemis was surprised once again earler that now there was another Transformer with an accent. Thundercraker with his ignoring redneck accent and Mudflap had his . . . well he wasn't entirely sure.

Art let a smile cross his face at the blue Decepticons complement "Now let see how you do with frontal assaults."

Before he realized what was happening he found himself dodging the over grown con's crane as it shot at him. Like a bad dance Art shifted left to right barely avoiding the proabably death blows.

"Come on lad do something!" growled Mudflap taking another jab at the white bot

Artemis narrowed his optics as he lifted his arm and side stepped to the left as the crane went for his chest. Clenching his dental plates before he realized what happened Mudflap was on the black floor of the volcano and Art had his leg up in the air from swinging it. The large blue crane bot had a large dent on his side with flakes of white paint.

Thundercraker's mouth dropped to the floor and Mudflap just laid there in shock not believing what just happened to him. Awe that the kid who was only less that half his size had pulled it off so easly. Art was panting and out of breath from his evasions but he had a shocked look on his face as he lowered his leg to the floor slowly.

"Did . . . did I do that?"

Mudflap got to his feet dusting off with a satisfied smile on his face. The change of the air pressure brought them out of beging stunned. Thundercraker quickly closed his mouth. The three cons looked over and they're stood Megaton, Starscream, and Sideways.

"Very impressive Artemis." coed Megatron

Art looked down at his leg in a new found awe. It didn't hurt! It stung yes, but it didn't _hurt_! Looking back up at the Decepticon "Thank you Megatron," he couldn't resist the urge to smile but seeing the Decepticons leaders shoulder he stopped

Luckily he wasn't one to ask the question "What happened Megatron?" asked Thundercraker

"None of your concern!" snapping back

The three realized the other three had had an unsuccessful mission and could see it on the Decepticons pale face. This was the first time young Art had seen the angered look on his face and it made him fill uneasy. He would keep his mouth shut unless spoken to not wanting to facethe tyrant's wrath.

Megatron looked over at Mudflap with narrowed thoughtful optcs "Identify your self!" he bellowed out of no were

"Mudflap sir" replied the blue titan admittedly

"He's a new recruit," stated Starscream backing up the blue bot

Megatron looked over at his second with the same look on his face "I'm sure" he then turned his head back and he took his leave "Artemis!" he bellowed

Art jumped nearly out of his armor at the call of his name. Trying not to make his voice squeak "Yes Megatron?" he replied

"Come with me!" in a snappy tone

"Yes Megatron." running to catch up with the commander

---

Artemis sat quietly a few feet away from Megatron his feet for the first time touching the floor from a seat he had been seating in since they had arrived his hands on his lab. Megatron was also seating quietly looking over a large-scale map that was projecting form the table in front of him. The room was glowing a blue green color making both strange and perplexing shadows crawl across the room. It reminded Art of a movie he had watched a while back.

Art looked away from the transparent holo-map toward Megatron's shoulder. Art had been pondering on why the commander hadn't gone to fix the wound or even did repairs on it himself. But he kept his mouth wisely shut.

He snapped his gaze away from Megatron when he noticed the large mech was looking at him from the corner of his turquise optics.

A small half grin crossed Megatron face "Your wondering why I haven't tended to my shoulder yet," more of a statment than a question

Artemis looked up but couldn't make optic contact with Megatron so he only nodded his head. He couldn't help but admire the young mechs curiosity. If it weren't for his shyness and submissiveness he would be an excellent warrior to have. He had realized that Art had quickly learned to keep his mouth shut and he always said yes or no sir. Respect was rare but that could just be the Autobot in him. But Megatron had other planes for the Autobot child anyway.

"Its armor from Unicron" he said simply. Artemis looked back up at Megatron now curious than ever "Unicron had the ability to self regenerate. It makes the perfect armor for a mech like myself so I 'took' some for my own uses."

Nodding his head in understandign Art was awed to say the least. He had read about the one called Unicron but never put much thought about who he really was. He knew Unicron was often called the Unmaker or the planet eater and the one who was the cause for the massive black hole. That was the extent of it.

Megatron turned back toward the table and the holo-map that showed Earth. Pressing a button on the tableside the image switched to a new planet making the room glow an eeire green hue. A planet Art didn't recongize came up.

"Once my shoulder is finished healing your going to the Jungle Planet to meet someone."

Art turned his attention back toward Megatron a confused look on his face "Uh why sir?" he watched the Decepticons face flatten then noticed Megatron seemed to be staring hard at the map in front of him. He could only begin to wonder what was going threw the Decepticon leaders processor.

"I don't trust Starscream and you need some more training. There is someone there who can help with that." handing Art four data-pads

Taking the data-pads "Start reading," he ordered his voice hard again

Art stiffened then tried not to look to stupid trying to hurry up and active the first data-pad. Looking down at the blue screen he began to wonder who he'd be getting training from.

"Um . . .Megatron sir," he asked looking over at the said mech

Not looking away from the map "What?"

"Who will be training me?"

"You'll find out soon enough," was the only answer Artemis got

---

It was inevitable but the Speed Planet was now a true battleground. The Autobot's had won but they had no time to celebrate thanks to Megatron and his new flunkies Ransack and Crumplezone. Two local thugs who fitted in with the Decepticons only because they knew how to be nasty in every means of the word but that's about it.

Optimus looked over his shoulder at the Velocitron leader Override and the Speed Planet key that she had safetly in her grasp. Thanks to her quick thinking she had avoided Starscream from getting the key. Hotshot stood near by covering her back.

Prime snapped around toward where his adversary stood with a scowl that could melt metal. "We won this race Megatron now give me Artemis!" he ordered

Starscream who was standing beside his commander looked up an optic ridge raised. Apparently the Autobot's weren't the only ones who didn't know what Megatron had planed.

After a few moment stand off Megatron straightened up and grinned one that sent chills down Optimus back. "Well lets see what he has to say first," stated Megatron as one of his fiery gates opened up beside him

"Artemis" whispered Prime

Override looked between Optimus Prime and this new young bot. It instantly click with her what was so similar between the two. She understood now why the Autobot's were so determined. It wasn't just the key that she held it was him.

"Hey Hotshot is that the bot you guys have been talking about?" whispering to the blue racer in front of her

He seemed to hesitate to answer Override "Yeah but he didn't always . . .look like that." Hotshot didn't know what to make of all this. This wasn't the Art he remembered the innocent little Art he watched over sometimes way back when. It made him angry knowing that Megatron was toying around with him. Why would Art listen to the Decepticon. No memory or not it just didn't make sense.

Putting his hand on Art's shoulder "What's your choice Artemis? These liars or the Decepticons?"

"Liars?!" gasped Optimus "What are you talking about?"

"Don't play coy Optimus. You know what I'm talking about. Well Artemis does, don't you?"

Even though Art was looking ahead they could tell by the look in his optics that he wasn't looking at anyone. It was more of a gazeless gaze. Along with that he had a angry saddened look on his face. One none of them had seen before.

"Art knows that he can't trust anyone" looking down at Art "but knows how to tell the difference from a lie and the truth which I helped point out for him."

"What kind of _trash_ have you been telling him, Megatron?!" bellowed Prime

To their surprise Megatron laughed "Tell him Art that it isn't _'trash'_."

All attention was on the white mech now whose optics where off "You said you'd protect me. . ." Artemis looked up toward Optimus giving him an angry hurt look ". . .and you LIED!" he bellowed tears falling down from his optics

Thoughts words alone were enough to make the Autobot leader take a step back. The rest of the Autobot's just stood still in their place in shock. The naives of Velocitron and Decepticons did so to realizing that there was more at play here.

Taking an uneasy stap foward "Artemis I ---"Well there you have it Optimus Prime" interrupted Megatron

They watched Art turn around as a demension gate opened up behind him. Prime watched as his son once again disappeared threw a demension gate.

TBC. . .

----

A/N:

Play Korn "Open Up" while you listen to the last part of this chapter it adds to the mood. Sorry for the delay went on a mini-vacation and got behind but here ya go.

Hope you enjoyed if so review please. Thanks again to the ones who have.

Transformers and all realted characters belong to HasTak Blair, Rachel, Artemis(Art), and the plot belong to me; mine I tell you!


	14. Shattered Results

_"There's only one thing you should know; I tried so hard; And got so far; But in the end; It doesn't even matter; I had to fall; To lose it all; But in the end; It doesn't even matter." -_Linkin Park "In The End" Hybrid Theory

Shattered Results

----

Time had seemed to stop bringing a silence that you could only get eaither in a cave or a graveyard. The control room to the Autobase had fallen quiet when the words Art had spoken rang out over the audio system. It was a shock for everyone not just the Autobot's on Velocitron.

Jetfire along with the sisters, kids, and the mini-cons watched Artemis dissappeared threw the gate with Megatron and the other Decepticons behind him. Megatron, even though he had lost this fight for the Speed Planet Key, knew he had won an even greater battle this day. Succeeding in breaking Prime. He would never forget the look on his adversary and the Autobot's faces. He had punctured Optimus Primes spark and twisted his emotions into a knot that couldn't be easily undone. Straight threw and mentally crippled the mighty Autobot leader; suscessfully bringing him to his knees.

Jetfire fell into the chair behind him still staring at the large monitor in front of him his legs not able to support him. Rachel just stood their an unflinching look of shock and horror on her face like a statue on a cathedral tower. Blair fell to her knees tears running down her face but surprisingly her face showed nothing but anger.

Lori, Bud, minus Colby who was on the Speed Planet, exchanged sadden looks. Lori had tears at the corner of her dark purple eyes threatening to fall. Even though the Mini-cons didn't share the same visible emotions as their human friends they also looked like someone had slapped them across the face.

Back on Velocitron the Autobot's and Velocitronians watched the gate fuzz out and disappeared from exsitance. Everything was queit except servos and motors as the platform they had been standing on started taking them back up. All their attention was on one single 'Bot. Optimus Prime. Some how no one was in front of him so no one could see the emotion running over his blue faceplate. He was just standing their in similar fashion as Rachel, his shoulder slumped down.

The platform came to a stop with surprising gentalness letting the Velocitron's sun shine down on their armor, but it was far from comforting. Hotshot sucked in the warm air around him and walked past Override who turned her head hearing him start moving behind him. Colby looked up and watched him also. Override made no move to stop him as the new champion of the Planet Cup race walked toward his unmoving leader.

Now only a few feet away from the red and blue bot "Optimus---" Hotshot didn't get the chance to finish when Prime suddenly transformed and sped off.

"Optimus!" he called one more time

Fixing to take off after his leader Hotshot was stopped by a ferm gripped around his arm. Turning around he meet Landmines blue optics; his glaze saying how he felt but his face not saying anything.

"Let him go kid" looking toward the direction where their leader had driven off "He needs to be alone right now." Hotshot looked back at Landmine still concern written on his face.

Looking back he wanted to say something but couldn't find the words. What were they going to do now? What was Optimus going to do?

---

(Earth, Autobase)

It was still queit as Jetfire and the others watched their leader drive off out of view range on the monitor. Leaning forward, putting his elbows on the console in front of him, Jetfire broke down.

He could only utter one word, "Why . . .why? . . . . WHY SLAG-IT!?!," slamming his fists on the console succeeding in making sparks fly. After a moment Jetfire got up and left the control room not speaking a word to the others. After the doors closed back the kids and Mini-cons looked back up at Rachel and Blair. Bliar was standing up now her race flushed a pinkish tent. Rachel had yet to move only her head was down, her chin on her collar bone. Her eyes where hidden behind her light blue highlighted bangs.

"Jolt," called Blair who now was looking down at the helicopter

"Uhm, yes ma'am?"

"Could you help me down?"

Jolt looked at his Mini-con brethren then at Lori and Bud who were just as confused as he felt.

"Of course." coming to his senses if not still confused

Taking off at a little jog he activated his rooters then flew up to Bliar who had been waiting patently. Getting up beside her Jolt picked her up caring her in his arms back down to floor level. Just as he was about to head back down he took a moment to glance over at Rachel who was being uncannily quiet.

Gently placing Blair on the floor he then went back up to retrieve Rachel. Unsure of how to approach her "Miss. Rachel, . . .would you, um, like me to take you down as well?"

They were quiet waiting to see what would happen. For some reason Blair couldn't think of what her sister most likely do. She couldn't think straight. Jolt watched Rachel suddenly shake her head then turned to the copter. The mini-con was taken aback seeing that she had a slight smirk on her face.

"Yeah, thank you, Jolt," she replied walking up to the mini-con.

No matter how much reading or how much time he spent with the humans, Jolt thought to himslef that he'd never understand them. They were just a puzzle to him. Taking her in a similar fashion as her sister, Jolt carefully took her down beside Blair.

---

(Velocitron, Breakdown's garage)

Everything was quiet just as it had been since they had retured back to Breakdown's garage. Yes, they were glad that they now had the Velocitron's cyber key but to truth, it didn't fill much like a victory. Hotshot had been seating in the same spot on a crate just outside the garage entrance. He could hear the vroom's and hums of the cars in the distance, each at a different pitch, rythem, and distance.

"Hotshot?" came a voice from down toward the blue sports cars legs.

It was Colby a disgruntled look on his face. "Yeah Colby?"

Hotshot leaned down and extended his hand in front of the young human so he could climb on. Colby stepped off of his friends hand and onto the crate and sat down beside him; letting his feet hang off its side.

"Do you think Optimus is okay?"

Hotshot let out a grunt "Phyiscally or mentally, Colby?"

Looking down understanding what Hotshot ment and thinking his question sounded stupided but it was just one of thoughts questions just seemed to always ask.

"I don't know Colby. I honestly don't."

Colby looked up at Hotshot then back over the land in front of them both. It wasn't much since a wall stood a few yards ahead.

"I remember a long time ago; well it really wasn't that long ago by your or my time." letting a small smile cross his face as memories came back to him.

"Remember what?" asked Colby curious now

"I sometime got to; what is it you call it?" looking up at the sky as if it held the answer,

" 'Babysat'; I think; Art sometime when Optimus and Jetfire were both to busy." letting his smile grow "Good times."

Colby watched his friend smile grow bigger. Then the memoires of his own came back to him. He wasn't old enough at the time, but he remembered the times he would spend with his brother, Bud, when he was little. Both of their older brother, Tim, probably could remember some of his own memories. He would babysit both of them sometimes.

"Optimus, even though he trusts me, would always worry that something would happen. I miss thoughts days."

His voice seemed distant as he spook and Colby could tell. Threw the whole comversation the two hadn't realized they were being listened to. Landmine stood just within audio shot of the two a sad frown on his face. He remembered thoughs days and missed them. Stepping back, Landmine turned around to face the other waiting Autobot's.

"We all remember," he stated to no one particurally, sighing.

"I don't understand, Landmine," began RedAlert "how could this all happen? Why would Art chose Megatron?"

Landmine shook his head while lowering it. He to wanted to know, _why_.

"He fills betrayed, RedAlert." came the flat reply

They all turned toward Vector Prime who was standing not to far away. The time keeper had his arms crossed over his chest a expressionless look on his maroon face.

"What do you mean 'betrayed'?" asked Leobreaker

"I don't know exactly what's going on," stepped in Breakdown with Clocker standing beside him as usual "But, Art said that you 'lied' to him, that has something to do with all this ruckess."

The old racer's voice was low but still had the knowing tone to it, very similar to Vector Prime's sometimes. The others looked at him pondering on what he had said.

"It still makes no sense. We all would protect him with are lives if it came down to it." stated RedAlert his head down like he was thanking out loud.

"Art's what held us together back then when we were all suffering after the war with Unicron ended." continued Landmine looking out the garage doors toward Hotshot who was still chatting with Colby about something. "He gave us a reason to keep going." he finished

"That life can always rise from the ashes," stated Vector Prime in that 'all knowing' tone of his.

The few Autobot 's that had known Art from the beginning all nodded their head agreeing with the keeper of space and time. Sometimes his words just would fit and they didn't say anything about it.

Override, who had remained silent the whole time leaning on a wall toward the back of the garage looked down, her gaze expressionless. She felt bad for them all. She wanted to do something to help them all.

All their attention was suddenly drawn back outside as they heard Hotshot and Colby call out an fimilar name. "Optimus," they all breathed

---

(Jungle Planet)

Everything was so tense that you could cut it was a laser scrapple, so was everyone. Artemis stood between Mudflap and to his dismay Sideways. Even though he couldn't see it he could fill how much tension there was on top of the plateau. They were all use to it but Art wasn't. This would be his first offical fight and he only had just under a weeks training with Scourge who was now his enemy; his ex-master.

He was still a little sore from all the abuse he had taken from the dragon who just so happen to be leader of the Jungle Planet. Fun. They had been standing in the same spot since the echos of the battle going on near by had started. Each of them was eager to get a piece of the action. Unfortunately they had to wait tell they got word from Megatron.

The sound of Mudflap talking caught their attention and Art out of his thoughts. Looking up at the yellow tanned face of the blue crane Art watched a sneer cross his face.

Looking up, "That was Megatron boys!" he called a smile on his face

The blue crane mech quickly debriefed them all. "Here we go!" called Crumplezone transforming and spedding down the plateau.

"Yeah! Time for some payback for squashing us on Speed Planet!" stated Ransack as he sped off after his green friend

Art looked up at Mudflap as he looked at Sideways and Artemis. Looking up at Sideways, "You go high I go low." Sideways nodded his head and quickly transformed as did Art and Mudflap.

---

He didn't like the plan from the begin and just has Artemis thought Mudflap and himself had lost. One thing he really didn't like about it all was that Mudflap had predicted to and had sent him out of the fight ahead of time. Art watched from a distance in the cover of the tree line as Leobreaker and Snarl chatted about something. He was just out of audio range to here what they were talking about.

Taking a breath he hoped that the two would run into the forest like Mudflap had predicted. Artemis let out the breath he had been holding when they did.

_"Artemis!"_

Nearly jumping out of his armor Art put a hand to his chest trying to calm himself. He had totally forgotten about the comm. link that had recently be installed in him. Megatron suddenly blasting in his audio receptors sent his spark into his throat.

"Yes Megatron?" he whispered just in incase Leobreaker and Snarl hadn't decided to come look for him

_"The other Decepticons have reported that the boxes were empty." _began Megatron sounding irritated even over the link_ "You and Mudflap went after Leobreaker and Snarl correct." _

Artemis had all ready started into the forest going after the lion and wolf just for the situation like this. "That is correct sir. I'm trailing after them now." keeping his tone to a low volume

_"Good keep doing so I'll be there shortly to get a hold of the imcompetent cat and dog." _he snarled over the line

"Yes sir. I've got my private becon signal open sir."

_"Good. Megatron out." _

Jumping over a log Art sighed thinking back to Mudflap. He had thought ahead of time of not telling Megatron of their failure. His leader wouldn't take to kindly to it at all. The only good thing he had learned for being around Starscream as the saying went 'what you don't know can't hurt you' just in this case 'what Megatron didn't know wouldn't hurt _you_.' Artemis smirked at the idea as it ran over his processor.

Yes, it was true but as he thought about it he had heard Starscream plot when he thought no one was listening. Megatron may not know it now but he would later and Starscream was in for a world of hurt.

Art continued to trail the two beasts bot's neither knowing that he was there. He was surprised with himself. He hadn't even thought about playing spy but here he was doing so staying a few paces behind the gold lion and blue wolf. If what Megatron had said and putting the dots together, Leobreaker had the Cyber Key.

The sound of a jet engine brought Artemis out of his thoughts. Taking his attention off his targets for just a moment he could see Megatron coming.

"Stop right there!" called Megatron transforming and landing right in front of the two bot's.

How did you--?" began Leobreaker threw clenched teeth

The lion and wolf watched Megatron look over toward his left and followed his gaze. Slowly Artemis walked out of the cover to come to a stop beside a large tree trunk. Art waved at the lion letting one side of his mouth curve into a smirk.

"You--" breathed Leobreaker completely in disbelief

"Good job, Artemis," started Megatron looking down at the lion a sneer on his face

Art had since lowered his arm and nodded his head thanking Megatron. Silently he retreated back into the forest to watch from a distance. He was pondering on why the Autobot's were still all surprised about it. Why couldn't he accept the fact that he wasn't one of them anymore? If he ever was from the beginning.

"Now hand over the Cyber Planet Key!" he heard Megatron order bringing him out of his thoughts

"Not on my life," growled back Leobreaker

----

A/N:

Sorry for the abrunt ending. I was thinking about doing a action scene but I suck at them so . . . yeah. (lowers head) By the way the story is slowly coming to an end. Don't know how many more chapters but not many more. Oh and if any body has any opinions on a sad ending song please tell it may make appearance if so. Well not the exact ending the chapter possibly before the ending. Drop me a pm for more more details please. That sounds like a commercial. (sighs)

R&R please and much thanks to everyone who has, appreciate it loads.

Transformers and all related characters belong to HasTak

Except Blair, Rachel, Artemis (Art), and the plot are mine. Mine I say!


	15. The Beginning of the End

_"We know what a person thinks not when he tells us what he thinks, but by his actions." _-Isaac Bashevis Singer (1904-1991)

The Beginning of the End

----

(Jungle Planet, Scourge's palace)

Everything was still moist from the day's previous rain; even the bricks of Scourges palace were still soft. It had been nearly two weeks since he had become a Decepticon, shunned his . . .father, gained a blue symbol on his left shoulder, a new teacher or master in this case. A week of nothing but dents, scratches, scorch marks, and an _acing _body.

Turns out the infamous leader of the planet Art was now was his new teach---master.

Now though, Artemis was seating quietly enjoying his few moments of no abuse from the dragon bot. How long that would last even he wasn't sure? Everything wasn't really quiet just calm for a change. A rare occasion for the 'living' planet. He could remember the first week he had been here. It was just a surprise after another.

Artemis understood evey planet was alive, just this one was more so. Considering the almost constant storms that Art could see in the distance, graying the sky as it rained in the distance. Every now and again a streak of lightning could be seen. He even had witnessed his first twister but luckily it never got close enough.

He had been seating in the same spot for a while now on the top palace step, his feet on the second step. His arms were crossed over his knees and his arms covered half of his face. He found himself thinking agian, something he had been doing a lot of lately. Scourge had figured it out because it showed while he trained. His head was a testament to that which was still sore from the conks he had received every time his mind drifted. But all of that wasn't what was on his mind.

Artemis didn't know what he felt or what he was thinking about, but he was, and he didn't like it. He had always been able to figure out something he didn't understand by investigating it. Trying to look whatever it was on books or records. Or if all else failed in the end he'd go ask for help, but now it just wasn't work---

!CLUNK!

"OWwww!" whined Artemis clamping his hands over his head on the dent on his blue helmet top. Art looked up -hands still on head- only to find that not so ominous figure of his master looking -trying not to grin- down at him "What was that for?!" he whined rubbing his head

Letting out a puff of smoke from his mouth, "Thinking again are we?" came the smart reply

Artemis looked back up at the Jungle Planet leader a pained tear threatening to let go. He could see Scourge's teeth felled grin. "Yeah, but I'm _not_ training. Why'd you do that? No, wait, why do you do it to begin with? . . .It hurts," making his voice small but whining all the same, still protecting his dented head.

"Because I can," still grinning

Art grumbled under his breath as he lowered his hands and looked at them suspecting to find energon on them but found none to his releaf.

"That one hurt, Scourge," he said after a moment placing a hand back on his helmet and scooting a few inches away from his 'master'.

"Oh it didn't hurt that much," teased the dragon taking a seat on his back legs, curling his tail around himself.

Art grumbled some more talking under his breath, "That's your opinion," he mumbled

A few minutes pasted between them after Art stoped complaining. Calming down Art went back to looking over Scourge's home land. It the short time he had been with the dragon the two had created a small bond of sorts between each other. Of course Scourge would never admit it to his men, let alone admit it at all or out loud. The Jungle Planet leader woundered if his pupil had noticed as well.

He admired the boy's strength, endurance, his willing to keep going, and quick learning. The signs of a true warrior in his opinion. He didn't know what was bothering Artemis and it was bothering him; distracting Art from his performance in training.

"So Artemis," he began, "mind telling me what's been on your mind lately?" he asked breaking the silence the two hadn't realized had settled

Taking a moment to answer, "I don't know what it is," came the quiet, flat answer

"Well it has to be something," moving his tail to the other side of him. Scourge began to think back his mind coming to a stop on the battle the Decepticons had had with the Autobot's a week ago. _'Could that be what was bothering him?' _asked Scourge to himself. "It's the Autobot's is in it?" stated Scourge bluntly looking down at Art from the corner of his red glass eyes.

Art narrowed his optics and looked away, "I . . .I don't know," he whispered

"Don't tell anyone I ever said this," he began lowering his voice, "but I think you know. Your just afraid to find out the truth." he whispered lowering his head slightly

Artemis brought his head up and looked at his master not sure of what he was telling him. "I don't understand."

"You will when the time comes for it."

Art looked at the dragon for a few moments more just hoping that he would say more; explain more. He was getting confused again and look what happened last time. Artemis didn't like being confused not knowing the answer to something. Once upon a time ago he loved not knowing the answer then finding out what it meant, what it was, how it came to into being. Now he found that he didn't like _not _knowing in situations like this.

Placing his head back behind his arms only his optics visible, "Scourge?"

"Yes"

He waited for his apprentice to figure out what he wanted to say. He knew, even in the short time he had know the white mech that he always thought before he spook. He respected that.

Finally finding the right words, "Am . . .I on the right side?"

Scourge looked down at the young mech who had a distant look in his optics. "That's _your _decision not mine or anyone else's."

Slowly bringing his head around to look at the dragon, "Really?"

Smiling a tooth filled smile, "Always."

Artemis turned back placing his head back behind his arms. He remember what he did a week ago. And was just now thinking of why he had done it. Art knew that tables were about to turn for the worst for the Autobot's. Megatron had Optimus Prime pined and the Autobot leader was all ready suffering from a stab in the back from Starscream. He knew what was going to happen next as the Decepticon brought his three bladed claws to bear.

What happened next is were it all went in a blur for him. The blast that had hit Megatron in the back wasn't from the arriving Autobot's from the gate. Art didn't even realize he had done it to it was too late.

He still had that picture of his cannons barrel end steaming fresh in his mind. He kept his mouth shut about it all. What Scourge had told him was starting to become clear.

A firm hand on his shoulder brought Art out of his thoughts this time instead of a clunk on the head; which he was thankful for.

Meeting a pair of red optics as he looked up, "Come on lets get a few more hours of training before the storm rolls in," stated Scourge walking off

Standing up Art looked out toward the mountain range in the distance. There it was the storm he had been watching for the past half hour. The feeling in his chest and head, he just realized, were gone. Clenching his fists and narrowing his optics he had a plan to make and had something fuel it. Training.

Even with the dents on his helmet and sore body he had received he had come to find out that training with Scourge helped him think better.

_'Time to get some more dents,' _he grinned walking toward Scourge who was now in robot mode

Taking up his fighting stance he ignored Brimestone and Undermine as they came out of the palace to watch the training again. Scourge got into a similar stance then noticed Art's smirk.

"What's the smile for? Your still not good enough to take me down yet, Artemis." he called over to the white mech

"Yeah I know. But I thought about what you said."

"Oh is that so?" mockingly

"I know what to do now." charging the dragon bot

"Really." taking his axe out and getting ready for Art

"I know what to do and I need to learn everything . . ."

Scourge swung but let out a silent gasp as Art ducked and side stepped to his left, his white body a white blur ". . .you have . . ." Brimstone and Undermine's mouthes dropped when Scourge lost his balance after Art laid his first punch on their leaders jaw.

". . .to teach." laying one last blow with his leg on Scourge's side "Fast." finishing

Scourge rolled over on his back after coming to a stop a foot away from his apprentice, his red optics wide and mouth hung open.

Everything seemed to fall into a deathly silence only a gust of wind adding to the dramatic scene. Art standing over his master victorious, the dragon stunned by it all. Art still grinning but not for successfully taking down his master so quickly.

"GO ARTEMIS!" cheered Brimstone and Undermine at the same time

Scourge brought his hand up and whipped his jaw, a smirk on his face impressed as he came out of being stunned.

"Very well. Looks like we're off to a good start then." jumping to his feet and charging back at the white mech.

---

(Location Unknown)

The battle going on below wasn't going to well for either side in Art's opinion but then again they were fighting on a side of a _active _volcano. What was with the Decepticons with hot fiery places? Art asked himself on more than one occasion. No one knew that he was here and Megatron wouldn't like the idea of him not doing anything for that matter but the Decepticon leader was busy attempting taking out the Autobot's.

Art ran over what had happened in the past few hours and what he had missed and witnessed. It was something he wouldn't forget any time soon. Three Autobot's falling in battle and Megatron gaining a new weapon were the top two. Artemis found that he didn't like the taste of it eaither.

He didn't know weather to thank Crumplezone for coming earlier today to ask Scourge to help get Megatron and the others out of a bubble they were in; via Starscream. Either way Artemis had no choice but to put his planes in motion, which involved both commanders.

Standing up and pulling his cannons from around his back he brought it forward the barrel barely touching the brown blackness of the ground at his feet. Art stood there back straight and optics narrowed slightly dimmed as if in thought.

He thought back to thoughts three Autobot's. Hotshot, RedAlert, and Scattershot, each one he knew that he should have known but the only memories he could picture in his mind was when he 'first' met them. It made his chest hurt.

Sighing, "Time to go," he whispered to himself transforming

---

Optimus helped Vector Prime to his feet the two not taking their optics off of Megatron who was still standing not to far away with his blades out. Thinking of a plan quickly he hoped it worked.

"Vector Prime, I want you to go ahead and get out of here and find the Omega Lock." whispered Optimus

"What about you?" he whispered back

Vector Prime stood on his own and kept his optics on Megatron. His smirk was gone he knew they were planning something. The noise from the volcano behind them, was drowning out their voices as they spook.

"I'll be fine; go." gesturing with his head

Narrowing his optics and not liking the sound of what Optimus was thinking but they had to retrieve the lock before anything else bad happened. Nodding his head, Vector turned to leave with a quick 'good luck' to the other Prime. He knew what might happen in this volcano and this was a battle between the two commanders but it didn't mean that he had to like the idea.

"Where's he going?" asked Megatron watching the timekeeper leave

"None of your business, Megatron." Prime snaps back not to kindly

Megatron straightened his back, a scowl on his pale faceplate as he looked over at the red and blue fire truck. His back was hot from the heat coming up from the volcano's throat behind him. Prime stood in a fighting stance a frown of his own on his blue faceplate. 'Why was this feeling so fimiliar' wasn't a hard question for eaither one of them to answer. They had done this many times before and knew what to suspect if it finally did end up with the right results.

"Your tired Prime. do you think your up to this?" taunted Megatron, a sneer on his face as he held his arms out beside him mocking the Autobot.

"I have fought you none stop for longer that I care to remember Megatron. I've _been_ ready." replying back

The smile gone from his face was replaced with a look that could kill. Megatron bent his knees, placed his arms at his sides slightly forward, fist's clenched, "Then lets begin this age old dance of ours."

---

He had to get there but the rugged terrain of the volcanoes surface wasn't helping the matter much. Art could fill the thick dust, rocks, sand, and numerous other materials pounding at his undercarriage at speeds he didn't know he possessed. He had to get inside the volcano were he knew Prime and Megatron were. He had seen Vector Prime leave sometime before. He didn't know what was going on but they had been inside the volcano far to long. The sound of a strange yet familiar engine caught his attention. Art gasped seeing an old space ship hovering on beside him as he raced up the volcano side.

"Vector Prime!"

"What are you doing, Artemis?" called the time keeper

"Trying to get inside," the slight sound over bitterness in his voice but nearly losing his traction on the volcano stoped him from any other comments

Vector Prime came closer to the white CXT matching the trucks speed. Using his wings he pushed Art back from falling off the ledge.

"Why do you need to get inside?" he asked moving back away from the volcano seeing Art was safe back on the ledge

Art shifted gears and sped up kicking up black and gray dust in the process, "I have to help him!" his voice alsmost distressed or pleading sounding

"If it's Megatron, I can't let you go any further!" Taking aim with Safeguard, "Don't make me do something I don't want to, Artemis." stated Vector Prime, his voice hard that nearly masked the pleading tone in his aged voice

Artemis revved his engine in anger not at the threat but from the timekeeper holding him up. He had one thing on his mind and that was what was going on inside the volcano that he suspect was happening. He could feel it in his systems, in his spark that it wasn't going good.

"No I _have _to help Optimus! What's going on in there, Vector Prime?" he called jumping slightly in the air from a pothole.

Vector looked down at the young mech with new thoughts running threw his processor. He knew that this could be the end for one of the commanders, the final battle, but this was something he knew Art wasn't kidding around with and had put some thought into it. Thinking hard about it he lowered down as he zoomed along side Artemis.

"Transform, get on and I'll tell you." he called

At first Vector Prime thought he wasn't going to do so as did Art himself but then he did. Not even slowing down he transformed shutting of the side of the volcano and came to a stop and top of the ancient ship. Art laid down and held on the best he could around the top of the ship. He didn't care too much of being in the air. He had always thought of flying being one of the most prestige gifts to have but he'd leave the flying to people who actually _had_ wings.

"Thank you, Vector Prime now what's going on?" he whispered to the timekeeper but loud enough so he could hear him

If he had been in robot mode he would have sighed. "This could be the last, Artemis."

He didn't have to say anymore after that. He felt the young mech shift uncomfortably on his top and knew that Art had grimanced at that but said nothing. The time keeper didn't want to tell him but knew he was obliged to.

"What changed your mind?" he asked finally breaking the silence

Artemis remained silent as he watched the volcano's mouth come into his view. Black smoke rising out of its mouth of the monster adding to the mood around them. A smile crossed Art's face thinking back to his master. "A few dents on the head is all," he finally answered

"Well I'm glad. Optimus will be gald as well."

Artemis lowered his head letting his forehead come to a rest on top of the ancient ships top thinking for a moment. He was worried to say the least not only if his father would forgive him but also if he would be able to help him fight Megatron. He still had a lot of dought in himself.

". . .Yeah," he breathed

----

A/N:

Sorry for the serious time laps even so I really like this chapter for some reason. I still think I could have do a few more things with it but I'm satisfied.Oh were was Starscreams base at? Was it the Atlantic or Pacific ocean? I forget, sorry. Oh! On other matters -sort of- I saw the movie -!YAY me!- and if you haven't seen it, go see it, it's awesome! That's an order I say! (grins inocently)

Hope you enjoyed if so, please drop me a review if you'll be so kind, and again thanks to ya'll who have. Thanks my peeps!

Transformers and all related characters belong to HasTak

Expect Blair, Rachel, Artemis (Art), and the plot are mine. Mine!


	16. Wont Let You Go!

_"I squeeze your cold fingers and you smiled sadly. I lost the words to say to you and the scenery gets blurred. If there's a beginning, there will be an ending." _-Separation "Fafner of the azure

-No Where-"

Wont Let You Go

----

(The Volcano's mouth)

His feet came down with a hollow sounding thud like when you jump and land on wood but the echo of the thud didn't last as long. Grey dust swirled around the white mech's blue feet from its sudden disturbance. Art turned around and looked up at Vector Prime who was now hovering mid-air and looking back down at him, a worried look on his light blue faceplate.

Lifting his arm and waving, "Thanks, Vector Prime!" he called up at the timekeeper

"Be careful, Artemis," nodding his head

Art looked into the timekeepers red optics a serious look on both of their faces. After a moment he nodded his head and turned starting for the inside of the volcano. Vector watched until he disappeared a sad look still upon his face. Safeguard beeping brought him out of his thoughts.

("He'll be all right, Vector Prime") stated the mini-con on his arm

"I know," he whispered before turning and transforming

---

(Inside)

Prime lunged forward using the thusters in his legs and on his back, he shot forward in a red and blue blur, fists clenched. Megatron smirked and braced himself for the blow. When they did impact the force of it seemed that the whole volcano shook as the two made contact. Going unnoticed by Optimus Prime his adversary had shifted his weight on his other leg at the last moment. Prime didn't see it till it was to late, when the spikes on Megatron's right knee where all ready in his abdomen.

Coming to a dead stop by instinct. Everything seemed to have been delayed in his body. He knew he had two spikes in his abdomen but couldn't fill them. Finally the pain struck him but not wanting to give the Decepticon the satisfaction Prime bit his bottom lip component till he heard the sound of the thin material on his lip pop. A similar effect of when you puncture plastic with a pen or pencil. He could taste the energon oil mixture seep into his mouth.

Letting out a laugh, Megatron pushed down with a loud snap he broke the spikes on his knee leaving them impaled inside of Prime. With a grunt and biting down harder, he staggered back and took hold of the two spikes letting his own fluids run between his black fingers.

_'This will cause more harm then good but I need to be able to move.' _He thought to himself pulling the spikes out and throwing them aside.

Caught up in the moment Megatron didn't see Prime come back at him until after the stinging shot to his jaw. They both heard the craking of metal on impact leaving Megatron momentarily stunned. Quickly getting his poseur back; pushing off with his left leg he brought his gold hand up and sent it into Prime's shoulder right were the arm connected with his torso. The force of the impact sent the Autobot leader flying back into the rock wall.

Straitening his back Megatron let out another laugh. "I can see the rage in your optics Prime" sneering down at his long time rival who is holding on to his left shoulder. "That's what I want. Rage over powers the thought process allowing for the instincts of anger inside to take over. _That's _what will give you a better chance in defeating me, Prime. Which you _wont _either way but it will be fun for us both." that menacing grin still on his face

Slowing and painfully getting to his feet Prime pushed off the wall to help get his balance back. "That's an animals instinct Megatron. I am _not _animal. I will not let rage cloud my vision. I will not let you win."

"Oh I highly dought you have the strength let alone the strength to defeat me. I've all ready cut you off at the knees; taking Artemis from you and all then your men . . ." making a face "well almost."

"Shut up! Just shut up!!" he bellowed. Stunned from the outburst Megatron actually clamped his mouth shut.

Coming forward attempting to land a blow on Megatron's face but the tyrant moves back out of the line of fire. Making a quick comeback, Prime brought his leg up hopping to land a blow to Megatron's side. At the last second he jumped back then pushed off with his left foot once again he came with inches of Prime's shocked face. Not suspecting the fast move. Megatron grinned before sending his fist upward into Prime's already sore abdomen. The oxygen knocked out of him he falls to his knees to his dismay at his rival's feet.

Letting out a chuckly at his success, "Nice come back but not good enough," bringing his foot up and letting it come to rest on Optimus Prime's chest. Letting it sit there for a moment then pushing him back into the rock wall once again with more force than necssary.

Putting his foot back down on the blackened volcano floor, "I think I'll let you in on a secret little plan I made."

Leaning down Megatron took hold of the side of Prime's head nearly dislodging the wing like audio receptor on the side of the Autobot's head. Resting his thumb on the gray plate under Optimus Prime's optics.

Gruffly leaning Prime's head back Megatron leaned down and started whispering into his audio, _"I was going to kill Art in the end and let you watch." _laughing

"No," he slurred weakly back only succeeding in making Megatron laugh more.

Just before standing back up he rammed Prime's head back into the wall sending his proccessor into shock. Black rocks fell onto the Autobot leaders frame and stirred up grey dust.

Knowing that his rival is incapacitated he walked off still laughing at it all. Prime wathced through hazed optics as Megatron walked over and bent down to pick up something on the floor. His processor screaming at him to get up even though he was trying I could move he just hurt all over.

"Its a shame really," he began "he's such a loyal and respectful grunt. To bad he'll never make it as a Decepticon." busting out laughing twirling one of the spikes in his right hand

Raising his arm, the sharp in of the spike pointing down Megatron watched his crippled rival brace for it only succeeding in make him smirk more. "So long old 'friend'."

The spike came down and the sound of breaking and craking metal filled the volcano then the sound, as if in delay, of internal fluids rung out almost more loudly than it should have been. The pain didn't come to the Autobot leader but the sound of the spike going through did. His gold optics glowing with a slight hint of red, Prime looked up hearing Megatron gasp only to find a site he never wanted to find.

Megatron stood frozen in shock, his frame still in its attacking position as he looked down into a pair of furious glowing blue and gold optics.

"You slaging foul!" he bellowed

Prime gasps from his seating position, "Artemis!"

Megatron looked down at his arm where Art is holding onto, his blue fingers digging into the purple plates on one side and his gold arm on the other. Either out of pain or out trying to hold back Megatron. Bringing his gaze up to where the spike impaled the young mech in the shoulder. Blue purple and slightly black tented fluids are all ready purring down his side and arm.

Looking back up at Artemis only to find that he was grinning. "Even though I heard everything you said Megatron . . ." taking hold of the spike with his right hand ". . . I would have made no difference in the end."

What happens next caught both Prime and Megatron off guard. Lifting his right leg Art sent the hill of his boot into the large Decepticon's cockpit on his abdomen, glass went flying everywhere almost as if in slow motion. Caught off guard, the powerful sent Megatron staggering backwards. Seeing somthing move from the edge of his optic the tyrant side stepped and quickly as Artemis, sees the movement, attemps to come to a stop.

"You fool do you really think you can take me on!" bringing his own foot up and ramming Art's side sending him crashing into the wall in a dusty heap.

Lowering his leg, Megatron watches as the rocks stop falling and the dust settles revealing the prawn form of Artemis, the tip of his knee spike protruding from the back of his shoulder.

Some how finally succeeding in getting up Prime uses the wall behind him to get to his feet. While Megatron had his back turned and was preoccupied with Art he lunded forward activating his thrusters again but his target just jumped back; sensors going off.

"My planes for killing you are ruined. I have your shattered spark in my hands next time, Prime!" he bellows transforming and flying out of the volcano.

Optimus watched his rival fly off, his blue thrusters illuminating the volcano walls as he went. The light from his thrusters stay long after he disappeared up through the sup-entrance of the volcano. Snapping back around he ran to his son's aid. Ignoring his own pain in his midsection he falls to his knees without hesitation.

Taking a quick glance at the end of the spike sticking out from the back of his shoulder. Gently turned him over onto his back and slides him on to his lap making sure not to touch the spike.

When he looked into the young mechs optics all he saw was dark grey pits and his spark crakes and sinks.

"Come on Artemis speak to me," sliding him closer holding his head in his left hand

The sound of coughing and dust sturing brings a little more hope to Prime's spark. Slowly everthing starts to come clear but just a haze like looking through a fogged window. His body aches like nothing he had felt before and he couldn't fill the lower part of his right arm. Then it came back to him; the spike. Turning his head ever so slightly only in succeeding in making his neck and head hurt worse. Something poped and broke as he did so.

Trying once again to bring his optics online this time succeeding. When Art looked up he was met with a blue and red haze but he knew who it was without question.

"Art?"

For some reason he realized there was a burning just behind his optics. Slurring his words, "I-I'm sorry," then he felt cold streaks running down his face.

"Don't be but I forgive you anyway," whispered Prime a saddened smile on his face but it quickly disappeared when he watched Art's optics go black again.

Art could feel his body working in over time and way past their limits and slowing down to almost a stop at the same time. It was the strangest sensation yet for some reason familiar. But that wasn't what was worrying him. He felt light headed and there was a strange throbbing in his head. He could feel Prime shift him on his lab only to find himself wincing whem something scrapped the back on his head.

The sudden hiss from Art made Prime jump, then somthing caught his attentino why he hadn't noticed before he wasn't sure. His hand kept slipping from under Art's head. Adjusting him just right on his lap he slowly took his hand back and looked at his hand out of natural habit. His optics widened when he saw that his hand was covered in blue purple with a hint of blue liquid. Looking down at his left thigh that was also covered in Art's mech fluids.

Hearing Art let out another pained moan he looked back up at his son's face now in panic. He stopped in confusion seeing that he was smiling, or at least trying.

"Fun-funny what a conk o-on the head wi-will do hu?," letting out a cough slash chuckle "H-hey dad," showing his old covered dental plates

He could stop them from falling. He'd always been able to hold them back, never showing them while in front of someone but now Prime felt warm clear blue tented energon tears running down his blue faceplate.

"Hey, Artemis." Taking his sons hand and squeezing it gently but slightly firm. He wasn't going to let go unless it was a last option.

Coughing up more black oil, "Artemis!" Prime called but it was to late, he had all ready past out cold.

Prime sat there for a moment, his processor completely blank as he watched his son's optics go dark again. Forcing himself out of his trance like state he snapped himself out of it and opened a small device on his right wrist and waved it over particular spot on the white mechs body.

"He's almost in statis," whispering bitterly to himself

"Optimus Prime!" came a new voice out of nowhere spooking Prime

The voice was one he hadn't heard in a very long time and wasn't sure if he was pleased that someone he knew was here or not. Looking over his shoulder toward Megatron had disappeared up and out of the volcano. He could see familiar faces and hear fimililar foor strides. He found himself somewhat relieved.

"Wing Saber!"

"Long time no . . .see," distracted by seeing what Prime was holding onto

Jetfire, Vector Prime, and Evac past the confused to shocked A10 Warthog and dropped at their commanders sides. Snapping out of it, Wing Saber continued and knelt just behind the Autobot leader and looked down in awed curiosity at the slightly smaller and prawn form of the mech in Prime's lab ignoring the others.

"That's . . .that's Artemis?" he asked putting his hand on Optimus Prime's shoulder

Prime looked his shoulder at the young flyboy letting a courner of his mouth curl into a smile. "Yes."

". . .Wow," cocking his head sideways with a grin on his face "he looks just like you."

Optimus let his smile grow bigger, he hadn't really suspected that but it made him proud. "Thanks and we get that a lot."

Vector Prime stood and transformed into his star ship mode and Jetfire was the next to stand beside the ancient ship. "Well if we don't get him some help we wont have an Art to identify with Prime anymore."

Nodding his head Prime looked down at his son and took his neck in one hand legs in the other still able to fill the energon from Art's head and shoulder seeping onto his own frame. Gingerly placing the white mech on top of the timekeeper they moved with haste but with care. Jetfire on one side and Optimus on the other, Prime still holding tight around his son's hand.

A groan brought them out their thoughts. Leaning his head to one side that was facing the dark green cargo jet Art slowly brought his optics back online. Jetfire didn't like what he was seeing; they wer dole life looking threw a window at night while the moon was out and the windows were fogged.

"Hey, Jets," whispered Art smiling up at the jet

"You got a number done on your tail, Artemis," remarked s-in-c trying to sound serious but his concern came out at the same time.

"Yeah mind if I still call you 'Uncle' sometime though" grinning despite the pain

Optics widening behind his red visor and cocking his head back, Jetfire was at loss for words. Just when he found his voice again Art pasted out again his head dropping onto the ships top. Snapping his head up toward his commander but didn't have to say a word.

Prime had been watching them both and when his second looked up he could see the surprise and confusion even if the mask and visor hide his expression. Looking into his red visore, "Yes Jetfire" it was a statement not a question

_"Red Alert is waiting outside. He said he's going to take Art to Cybertron with him and get him straight to his med-bay there." _Stated Vector Prime in his ship mode

The rest of the way up and out of the volcano was nothing but silence between the Autobot's with mixed if not confused emotions. Jetfire didn't know if he understood or even believed that Art had his memory back; it just seemed like it was something you had been trying to reach for so long and your arm was aching but you just couldn't reach it. Now it just seemed impossible.

Finally getting to a 'safe' place on the volcano surface the sound of heavy running feet caught their attention.

"We're ready to go Optimus," called Red Alert in his new durable heavy frame

Running just behind him on either side was Scattershot and Hotshot. Coming up toward his commander Red Alert could see the wounds Prime had suffered on he knew needed his admitted attention then he saw Artemis.

---

It seemed to be happening a lot lately but this time it was for both a good and a bad thing as the Autobot's control room fell silent. Jolt had since stopped his work at the console to look up at one of the main monitors that was focused on the volcano. The others on the floor also fell silent.

"Its . . .its Artemis," breathed Rachel, her voice almost inaudible

"How'd we miss him?" asked Colby confused awe written on his face

Blair had tears running down her face and didn't even realize it. The tears came before the monitor zoomed in on the Autobot's on the ground.

"What happened to him?" she asked to no one in particular trying to hold back the sobbing in her voice

Lori gently put her hand on the young women's shoulder to try to help comfort her. It helped a little but she still had tears in her goldish brown eyes.

"Don't worry," began Lori "Red Alert and the others will have him safe and fixed up in no time once they get him to Cybertron." in a soft voice that helped comfort the young woment more.

TBC . . .

----

A/N:

I have a epilogue next so its the last so stay tuned. If you haven't noticed there is no song. I tried but the one -the only one- I found I couldn't make fit like I wanted. I'm not much of an action scene person so I hope it wasn't to confusing, it had to be done. Sorry for the cheesy chap. title I just couldn't resist. (grins)

Please leave a Review I'll be forever grateful, and Thanks all who have been.

Transformers and all related belong to HasTak

Except Blair, Rachel, Artemis (Art), and the plot. Mine!


	17. Epilogue

Epilogue

_"Love is like war, it's easy to begin, hard to end." _-Proverb

---

(Cybertron, the Sky Dome)

Even though Cybertron was war ravaged it was still a beautiful if not amazing planet to look over. Nothing but silvery gray metal for miles to no end and the amazing structures of buildings just added to the view. The only thing that tainted the scene was the black and red space above, were the black hole was expanding.

To several Autobot's it was a scene like no other and the sky wouldn't effect that. It was their place of origin, were their ancestors from so long ago had come from. Override and Snarl, were the main two. Even though their human companions hadn't come from Cybertron it still left them in awe at the site. And to the 'Bots who hadn't been back home for some long it was one of the greatest sites to see.

The room they were in allowed a large view almost three-hundred-sixty degree view of the landscape to the planets edge. Even so some weren't in the highest of moods being Blair and Rachel. They hadn't so much of heard a peep out of RedAlert _not even_ Optimus Prime and they were desperately wanting to know how Artemis was doing. Last they heard he had suffered a serious, human equivalent to a concussion. Alone with a nearly detached right arm, and not mentioning a blow to his head which wasn't as bad as first thought, but still. The spike had just missed a vital line that ran threw his arm. It was all they learned.

They couldn't; wouldn't think of what could have happened.

_That_ had been two days ago.

The Sky Dome observation deck had long since fallen quiet so they could enjoy the scene and few moments of peace. The sound of a door opening from behind them caught their attention. Blair who had been seating on Scattershot's shoulder and Rachel on the other standing, turned around.

Instantly their faces lit up. Their they stood with Art in the middle a smug grin on his tired looking faceplate.

"Artemis!" the two young women chorused

Scattershot, not having to be told, knelt down to let the two women jump off, quit literally. Art knelled down just as they came to a stop at his feet. They were just happy to have Art back. Not able to use his right arm, he took hold of the two around their backs with his left in a gentle hug as best he could manage, the two pressed them selves against his glass chest.

"Blair, Rachel, please forgive me." He began with soft words after a few moments. "I was an idiot and was thinking like one. I'm so sorry." He then looked up to meet the gazes of the other Autobot's "I really am sorry."

Hotshot came forward and put a hand on the white mechs good shoulder, as he held on to the two girls in his left arm. Hotshot smiled audio to audio as he looked down at him, "Don't worry about it. It's all in the past now."

"Were just glad to have you back," finished Landmine beside Hotshot

Artemis looked back at the two a look on his face between confusion, sadness, and happiness. Lowering his head and turning his optics off for a moment to let it all sink in. The others gave him a minute to regain his poseur. Raising his head again he came back with a giant grin on his face.

"Thank you."

The End(?) . . .

----

A/N:

And there you have it folks another story complete till next time. Yeah I think I said it would be short but better than nothing.

Hope you enjoyed please leave a review and thanks for the ones you have. (grins)

Transformers and all realated characters belong to HasTak

Except Blair, Rachel, Artemis(Art), and the plot are mine. Mine!


End file.
